Deviation 2 : Comme maman avant moi
by Foxy White
Summary: Suite de Déviation. Bella a choisi Jacob. Ils ont eu deux enfants, Gaby et Nathan. Les Volturi ont emmené Edward et Alice avec eux. Aujourd'hui sa fille se retrouve dans la même situation qu'elle il y a des années. SETH/GABY;EDWARD/GABY Resumé Préface Ch1
1. Preface

**Bella a quitté Edward après la bataille contre Victoria. Elle est retournée vers la voie naturelle de sa vie, Jacob Black. Mais les Volturi n'étaient pas près à la laisser en paix si facilement. **

**Sa vie se déroule dans la joie et le bonheur. Elle a avec l'homme de sa vie deux faux jumeaux, Gabrielle et Nathaniel. Mais un jour le destin vient frapper à sa porte. Pour la sauvé des griffes des vampires Italiens, Alice et Edward se sacrifient, offrant au maître des Volturi le contrôle total de leur don si longtemps convoités. **

**Aujourd'hui, c'est Gabrielle qui entre dans le monde. Très vite, elle se rend compte que le destin de sa mère n'est pas achevé. C'est à elle aujourd'hui de faire le choix que sa mère avait fais il y a des années de cela.**

*

* * *

Je courais à en perdre haleine. Devant moi s'étendais encore une longue étendue de forêt. Je continuais à courir. Des larmes embuaient ma vision peu à peu si bien que je ne vis bientôt presque plus rien. Tout était silencieux autour de moi. J'entendais les battements désordonné de mon cœur briser le silence de la nuit.

Si j'arrivais trop tard… Non ! Je ne devais pas y pensé. Mes deux seules raisons de vivre étaient à deux doigts de se battre à mort. Si je n'arrivais pas à temps pour les arrêter, l'un deux périrait. Quel qu'il soit, je n'y survirais pas.

Enfin les arbres semblèrent se dégagé devant moi. Une faible lumière brillait devant moi. Lorsque je fis irruption dans la clairière, les deux visages les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été permis de voir se tournèrent vers moi, les traits déformés par la colère.

L'air me manqua. Je tentais de hurler, mais aucun son ne voulu franchir mes lèvres. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, les yeux trempés de larmes, le souffle court.


	2. Reveil difficile

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fanfic. J'ai légèrement changé de style, je suis dans un style un peu plus perso. Je me lache un peu plus, puisque quelque uns des persos sont à moi. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant. **

**Merci déjà à Lolinette, Lunita01, SuperGirl971 et Galswinthe !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK**

« Gaby, il faut que je te parle.  
Seth »

Quand ces quelques mots sont les premiers que vous apercevez au réveil, c'est que la journée s'annonce mal.

Je froissai le message d'un geste rageur. Je n'avais jamais été du matin, mais ce genre de surprise m'avait confortée dans mon idée. Il y eu un léger bruit à la porte. Des doigts cuivrés s'agrippèrent au battant.

-Je peux entrer, demanda Nathaniel en passant sa tête par l'ouverture.

J'acquiesçai et m'emmitouflai dans les bras. J'avais l'habitude de me réveiller dans les bras de Seth, si bien que ce matin là, sans lui, j'avais froid.

Mon frère entra dans ma chambre et s'avança jusqu'à mon lit. Il avait bien du prendre quinze centimètre ses dix derniers mois. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses lui tombait sur les épaules. Il vint s'assoir en tailleur au pied de mon lit et me dévisagea un moment.

-Quoi ? ronchonnais-je.

Il leva les mains en souriant.

-Rien rien sœurette, je me disais juste que tu avais l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui envoyai la boulette de papier dans la tête. Il la rattrapa agilement et me rendit ma grimasse. Cela fit monter d'un cran ma mauvaise humeur.

J'avais hérité de ma mère, en plus de ses yeux couleurs chocolat et d'une partie de mes caractéristiques physiques, une maladresse qui devenait légendaire à la Push. Mon frère, lui, était beaucoup plus adroit. Ses yeux noirs fixèrent un moment le message de Seth, puis il le froissa à son tour et le jeta dans ma poubelle.

-Il est trop vieux pour toi, dit-il.

-Tu ne sais même pas son âge.

-On le connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit ! Et aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, il a toujours été ainsi. Ce qui est d'ailleurs étrange.

Il se tint le menton pour mimer la réflexion.

-Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, le taquinai-je en lui lançant un oreiller.

Il me sourit. Le même sourire que papa. Mon frère et moi étions jumeaux. Et si j'étais pour ainsi dire le portrait craché de ma mère, lui, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre père. Il avait la même carrure carré et élancée, le même regard ténébreux qui faisait des ravages au lycée et le même sourire sincère. Il se leva et vint s'assoir sur le lit près de moi, mon oreiller dans la main. Lorsqu'il tenta de me le relancer, j'attrapai son bras. L'espace d'une seconde, je fut surprise. Il en profita pour écrasé le coussin sur mon visage.

-Attends Nath, dis-je en me dégageant. Tu es brulant, ça va ?

Il me fixa un moment et haussa les épaules.

-Bah, dit-il, je ne suis pas plus chaud que papa ou Seeethhh !

Il mima un air amoureux et je lui tirai la langue.

-Ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de tirer la langue, dit-il en riant.

-Ne change pas de sujet Nathaniel ! Tu es sur que ca va ?

-Mais oui, papa dit que c'est naturel chez les hommes de la famille d'être chaud.

-Ca n'est pas Liv qui te contredira, le taquinai-je.

Ce fut son tour de me tiré la langue. Il fila à une vitesse presque surnaturelle et ferma la porte avant que j'ai pu lui relancer le coussin. Ce dernier alla s'écraser contre le mur de ma chambre. Je souris et sortis de mes bras.

Dans la cuisine, maman était afféré à préparé une tonne de nourriture pour le feu de camp de ce soir. Elle tourna à peine la tête lorsque j'entrai et le lança un baisé rapide.

-Tu compte inviter tout le pays, demandai-je en arrachant un gâteau des mains de mon frère.

-Je te rappelle que toute la famille sera là, ainsi que les amis. Et les Quileutes ne sont pas connu pour leur appétit de fourmi.

J'eu un léger rire. Depuis toute petite, les caractéristiques premières que j'observai chez les hommes Quileutes de ma connaissance étaient leur taille, leur carrure d'athlète, leur manie de la bagarre qui nous avait contaminé mon frère et moi, et leur appétit gargantuesque.

-A quelle heure verras-tu Seth ? me demanda mon frère avec un regard de défi.

Je serrai les dents. J'entendis le grondement de mon père dans le salon. Ma mère poussa un soupire. La seconde suivante, mon père entra dans la pièce, me lançant un regard noir.

-Jake, l'appela ma mère pour le calmer.

Lorsque mon père posa les yeux sur ma mère, il se calma instantanément. Depuis toute petite, je l'avais toujours vu ainsi. Ma mère le calmait, l'appaisait. Il était fou amoureux. Il traversa la pièce et la serra contre lui.

-Tu pourrais mettre de la mort-aux-rats dans le sien, proposa-t-il.

Ma mère lui asséna un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais il ne réagi pas, de contentant de sourire et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi dois-tu voir Seth ?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

-Parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

Si j'avais été assez près, j'aurais entendu ses dents grincer. Ma mère l'appela une nouvelle fois et il se contenta de soupirer et de retourner au salon. Je me levai, ayant fini le gâteau de Nathaniel et filai vers la salle de bain, non sans lui avoir asséné une tape sur la tête avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je fermai la porte et m'appuyai sur le battant. Je repensai à Seth et à l'évolution de notre relation ses derniers temps. Je le connaissais depuis l'enfance. Il fait pour ainsi dire parti de la famille. Sa sœur Leah est ma marraine. Depuis presque un an, notre relation quasi-fraternelle c'était transformée, pour devenir plus forte. Chacun de nos geste semblaient plein de sous-entendu, de tentions. Je me prenais par fois à l'observer pendant de long moment détaillant la courbe de son nez, la profondeur de ses yeux, la façon dont ses t-shirt souvent claire et sans manche faisaient ressortir la couleur de sa peau et les muscles de son torse.

Je chassais l'image mentale qui se formait dans ma tête et fonçai sous la douche. Seth était comme mon frère. On ne sort pas avec son frère…

**P.O.V. Seth CLEARWATER**

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixai le plafond blanc. Des images de Gabrielle me tournaient inlassablement dans la tête. Son parfum semblait s'attarder sur ma peau.

La veille, elle fêtait ses 17 ans. J'avais été le premier à l'appeler pour le lui souhaiter. Je gardai dans mon armoire le cadeau que je lui avais trouvé. Ce soir serai plus propice pour le lui donné.

Vers trois heures du matin, elle m'avait appelé. Elle fêtait son anniversaire avec son frère et quelques amis commun. Elle avait un peu bu, et c'est moi qu'elle avait appelé à la rescousse. Son frère avec disparu avec une fille, et elle ne voulait pas rentrer seule.

Alors, comme le parfait prince charmant, j'avais débarqué à la soirée. Ce que j'y avais trouver m'avais laissé un très mauvais arrière gout…

Gabrielle était bien là. Sa meilleure amie Suzie me l'avait confirmé. Alors j'avais cherché. Je l'avais pistée. Elle était dans une salle de bain du premier. Un garçon était avec elle. La rage était monté en moi si vite que j'avais failli arracher la porte de ses gonds. Je l'entendais parler derrière la porte. Elle disait non. Mais apparemment, le jeune tourtereau n'avait pas compris le sens de ce mot. En un coup d'épaule, j'avais ouvert la porte pourtant fermée à clef. Je l'avais envoyer volé dans le couloir et j'avais récupéré ma belle princesse.

Le jeune imprudent. Quand j'y repense, il voulait se battre contre moi.

J'eu un rictus mauvais.

Lorsque nos regard c'étaient croisés, le sien encore embrumé par l'alcool, le mien plein de colère, il avait filé, la queue entre les jambes si je puis dire.

Durant le trajet du retour, Gaby n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle restait accrochée à mon bras, me remerciant de temps en temps d'être venu à sa rescousse. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne avait bien failli me rendre dingue. Si la ceinture de sécurité n'avait pas été là, c'est moi qui lui aurais sauté dessus.

Elle portait un petit haut rouge qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Sa peau cuivrée luisait sous les rayons de la lune. Elle sentait la vanille et la téquila. Si Jake avait été là…

Je l'avais ramené à son lit, en passant par sa fenêtre pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Heureusement pour moi, Jake a le sommeil lourd après une nuit avec Bella. Une fois bordé, je l'avais regardé un moment et avais voulu la laisser, mais sa main avait agrippé la mienne, et ses yeux m'avaient supplié de rester. Alors, comme tous les jours depuis des mois, j'avais dormi avec elle, la serrant contre moi.

Ses lèvres avaient frôlé mon épaule nue, manquant de me faire avoir une attaque.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, respirant son parfum à plein poumon, et l'observant dormir avec intérêt. Comme sa mère, Gaby avait l'habitude de parler dans son sommeil.

Au matin, j'avais du filé. Je lui avais laissé un petit mot, bien décidé à lui avouer la nature de mes sentiments pour elle.


	3. Révélation

**Chapitre II : Révélation**

Le fond de l'air été frais. Je resserrai ma veste autour de mes épaules pour me réchauffer. Le bras de mon frère se posa son mon épaule. Sa peau était chaude, même brulante. Pour la centième fois de la journée, je lui demandais comment il se sentait.

-Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sam et Emily étaient déjà là, installés devant le feu de camps. Il brillait de cette étrange lumière bleue que provoque le sel incrusté dans le bois flotté. Depuis toute petite, j'adorais cette couleur, mais ce soir là, elle me serra la gorge.

Cela faisait six mois que Billy Black nous avait quitté. Mon grand père me manquait.

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Un souffle chaud souleva une de mes mèches de cheveux, me faisant tressaillir. Je me retournai vivement et tombai face à face avec Seth. Je du lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce soir là, il portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche simple mais juste assez moulante pour révélé un torse fin et musclé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés sur sa tête. Ses yeux sombre me fixé, animé d'une lueur vive.

-Bonsoir Gaby, murmura-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir, bénissant le ciel d'être sombre. Le peu de lumière provoqué par le feu de camps m'éclairait le dos, me laissant à contre jour. Sa main trouva la mienne et je me laissais faire. La sensation de sa main chaude entourant la mienne m'avait manqué.

-Viens te promener.

J'allais acquiescer lorsque mon frère surgi de nul par pour se planter près de nous.

-Alors Seth, ça va comme tu veux ?

Je foudroyais Nathaniel du regard, le maudissant intérieurement. Lui souriait, amusé de me rendre chèvre. Seth lâcha doucement ma main, faisant trainer ses doigts le long de ma paume. Je réprimais un frisson.

-Bien, répondit Seth, et toi Nathaniel ?

-Tu n'as pas rendez vous avec un concours du plus gros mangeur de hot-dog ? lâchais-je amère.

-Si, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ton prince charmant fais parti des compétiteurs et Paul commence à s'impatienté.

En effet, Paul trépignait littéralement, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Rachel ma tante m'adressa un signe de la main, la tête appuyée dans le cou de son mari. Je lui rendis en souriant, pensant que j'aurai aimé tenir cette pose avec Seth. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête. L'épaule de Seth frôla la mienne, manquant de me faire défaillir.

-On verra la balade plus tard. J'ai le droit à un bisou pour me porter chance ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je rougis puis acquiesçai. Il se pencha en avant, la tête sur le coté, me tendant sa joue. Moi qui avais froid, j'étouffai soudain. La proximité de nos deux visages me paralysait. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il détourna légèrement le visage, si bien que je frôlai la commissure de ses lèvres. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais qui parurent étonnement longue. Puis il se redressa et suivit mon frère vers Paul.

Je brulais. Je sentais mes joues brulantes et rouges. Je baissai la tête et allai m'assoir près du feu, avec Rachel, Emily, Kim et Claire.

Je vis Quil et Jared leur faire un dernier signe avant de rejoindre les autres qui commençaient déjà à s'empiffrer. Du coin de l'œil je vis ma mère embrassé doucement mon père et le pousser vers les autres mâles Quileutes. Lorsqu'il s'assit avec eux, Paul lui asséna une bourrade amicale dans le dos tendis que Quil et Embry lui tendaient de quoi faire son hot-dog.

Quelqu'un s'assit près de moi.

-Bonsoir ma filleule.

Je tournai la tête vers Leah.

-Bonsoir ma marraine, ris-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et se tourna vers les garçons pour observer leur stupide jeu.

-On devrait peut-être aller chercher quelques choses à se mettre sous la dent avant qu'ils n'aient tout englouti.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Vas-y, moi je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle m'observa un moment et se rapprocha d'avantage.

-Toi, quelque chose te tracasse.

Je tournais la tête et croisai le regard de Seth. Il me fixait par-dessus son énième hot-dog. Leah suivit mon regard et réprima un rire.

-Il te fait des misères, me demanda-t-elle.

-Non, m'empressai-je de répondre en tournant la tête. Il veut juste que nous parlions…

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enserrai mes jambes. Ca m'avait tracassée toute la journée. J'étais passé par mille et un scénarios. Aucun d'eux ne me paraissait cohérant. Les uns étaient trop romantique, les autres trop froids. Je n'avais rien fait de mal qui mérite une dispute, et je ne le voyais pas me déclaré sa flamme et m'embrasser au coin du feu. Trop grand fossé entre nous. La seule solution qui me paraissait cohérant était la soirée de la veille, lorsqu'il était venu me chercher à la fête. Il avait eu l'air si en colère lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé avec Tim Newton dans la salle de bain. Se crétin avait des bleus partout d'après Suzie. D'après elle encore, le regard de Seth lorsqu'il avait passé la porte n'avait rien de fraternel. « Protecteur, inquiet, soumit » avaient été ses mots. Mais qui peut savoir après un litre de téquila.

-Ca y est alors, marmonna Leah.

Je me tournais vers elle sans comprendre. Ma mère arriva alors, coupant court à notre discussion. Elle s'assit près de moi et passa son bras sur mon épaule. Seth ne me fixait plus. Il riait, les mains sur le ventre, presque plié en deux. Paul était rouge de rage sous une couche de mayonnaise qui s'étalait sur son visage. Embry et lui se chamaillèrent, se roulèrent dans le sable, comme deux enfants. Jared et Quil attrapèrent mon frère et le firent basculer de manière à ce que l'un lui tienne les jambes et l'autre les bras. Puis ils le balancèrent à la mer. Je réprimai un frisson, imaginant sans mal l'eau à 5 degrés.

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de mangé, mon père se plaça au centre du cercle que formait les Quileutes. Mon frère s'assit à mes coté et me prit dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient quasiment secs alors qu'ils l'avaient jeté à l'eau il y avait à peine une demi heure. Malgré le froid ambiant, il c'était débarrassé de son t-shirt. Il était encore brulant.

Lorsque mon père prit la parole, j'eu l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois. Sa voix raisonnait autour de nous, faisant vibrer l'air. Il n'avait pas besoin de crier pour que tous nous l'entendions.

(SPOILER STEPHANIE MEYER : HESITATION ; CHAPITRE 11 : LEGENDE ; PAGE 246-254)

-Les Quileutes ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changé de forme n'est venue que plus tard.

Mo frère et moi échangeâmes un regard plein de désarrois. Notre mère nous poussa à écouter en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en nous montrant notre père du pouce.

-Car au départ, continua-t-il, nous étions des esprits guerriers.

La tribu s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux et la pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poisson. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres et nous 'étions pas assez puissant pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahi et nous fûmes contraint de fuir sur nos navires.

Kaheleha ne fut sans doute par le premier esprit guerrier mais nous avons oublié les légendes précédant la sienne. Pour nous, Kaheleha inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple.

Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent les embarcations, par esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur le navire pour garder les enveloppes charnelles tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève.

Si les esprits ne pouvaient atteindre physiquement les hommes, ils avaient d'autre moyen à leur disposition. Nos légendes racontent qu'ils contrôlaient le vent, et avaient la capacité de se faire obéir des animaux.

Les hommes qui nous avaient chassés de nos terres avaient avec eux d'énormes chiens qu'ils utilisaient pour tirer les traineaux sur les pleines gelées du nord. Kaheleha retourna les animaux contre leur maîtres, déchaina le vent et le fit hurler dans tout le campement. Les envahisseurs, prient de panique quittèrent nos terres, affirmant qu'elles étaient maudites.

Kaheleha libera les bêtes qui retournèrent à la forêt, puis il fit revenir les Quileutes sur leurs terres. Effrayé par notre magie, les peuples voisins, Makah et Hoh, signèrent des traités de non agression avec nous.

Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous attaquer, les esprits guerriers le chassaient, et nous vécûmes en paix.

Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, notre peuple fut heureux et prospère. Un seul homme ne s'en contentait pas : Utlapa.

Un sifflement furieux retentit quelque part autour du feu. Mon père l'ignora.

-C'était l'un des guerriers les plus forts de Taha Aki. Sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il estimait que la tribu aurait du se servir de sa magie pour étendre son territoire et réduire les Hohs et les Makahs en esclavage, afin d'établir un véritable empire.

Les esprits était capables de lire les pensées de leur pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc de quoi rêvait Utlapa et se fâcha. Il condamna l'ambitieux à l'exil et lui interdit à jamais de se servir de son esprit. Ce dernier fût contraint d'obéir. Rageur, il se cacha dans une forêt proche pour guetter l'occasion de se venger.

Taha Aki restait vigilant même en temps de paix, et un jour que ce dernier quittait le vilage pour accomplir son devoir, Utlapa le suivit. Son intention première était de le tuer, mais les inconvénients de ce plan étaient nombreux. Les guerriers chercheraient un coupable. Alors, Utlapa eu une autre idée.

Alors que Taha Aki quittait son corps pour inspecter les environs, Utlapa le suivis dans le monde des esprits. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux dans le monde spirituel, Taha Aki comprit les intentions de son guerrier, mais il ne put revenir à son corps à temps. Lorsqu'il arriva là bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu. Utlapa avait tranché sa propre gorge pour empêché Taha Aki de retourné dans le monde des hommes. Il fut contraint de rester un esprit.

Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place auprès des siens. Ce dernier fit profil bas durant un long moment, puis il prétendit avoir eu une vision qui le prévenait des danger de pénétrer dans le monde des esprits. Ainsi, il interdit à ses soldats son entré, empêchant par la même quiconque de voir Taha Aki.

Ses rêves de conquêtes tombèrent à l'eau et il dut se contenté de diriger la tribu. Il oppressa celle-ci, réclamant des privilèges qu'aucun anciens n'avaient demander, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes prenant une deuxième épouse, puis une troisième alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore, un évenement extrahordinaire chez les Quileutes. Taha Aki ne put qu'assister à tout cela, en proie à une rage impuissante.

Il finit par décidé d'assassiné son propre corps, mais alors qu'il avait convoqué un féroce loup des montagnes, Utlapa se cacha derrière ses troupes. Lorsque le loup tua un jeune homme qui pensait défendre son chef, Taha Aki fut pris d'un chagrin immense et il ordonna à la bête de retourner à sa tanière.

Toutes nos histoires insistent sur la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était plus effrayant qu'amusant de se séparer de son enveloppe charnelle, voilà pourquoi les anciens ne recouraient à leur magie qu'en cas d'urgence. Etre privé de corps était désorientant, pénible et désagréable.

Un loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivit Taha Aki dans la forêt où se dernier se tordait de douleur. Le grand Chef éprouva une vive jalousie envers l'animal qui possédait une enveloppe. Il eu alors l'idée qui changea notre destin. Il demanda au loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal accepta et Taha Aki se glissa en lui, reconnaissant et soulagé. Certes il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné a la vacuité du monde spirituel.

Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village. Les gens fuirent, mais bientôt, les guerriers se dressèrent sur la route du loup. Utlapa resta caché derrière eux. Le loup tenta de communiquer avec les guerriers. Ils comprirent peu à peu que l'animal n'était pas ordinaire. Un guerrier du nom de Yut décida de désobéir à l'ordre de son chef et de communiquer avec l'animal. Une fois qu'il fut passé dans le monde des esprits, il comprit que son véritable chef n'était l'homme qui le dirigeait. Mais Utlapa eu vent de l'affaire et il tua le malheureux guerrier avant qu'il n'ait pu révéler se qu'il savait.

Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contré qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Pris de rage, il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidé à arracher la gorge d'Utlapa. C'est alors que la magie opéra. Les émotions du chef étaient trop fortes, trop vaste et trop humaine pour le loup. Ce dernier frissonna et sous les yeux ébahis de son peuple et d'Utlapa, il se transforma en humain. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki, il était bien plus sublime. Les guerriers le reconnurent pour avoir volé avec lui dans le monde des esprits. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe de Taha Aki avait la force d'un loup. S'emparant de l'imposteur, il détruisit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'élève.

Son peuple se réjoui en comprenant ce qui c'était produit. Taha Aki rétabli l'ordre bouleversé par son ennemis. La seule chose qu'il ne modifia pas fut l'ordre de ne plus jamais accéder au monde spirituel. Il était trop dangereux, maintenant que l'idée avait germé de voler la vie d'un autre.

Dés lors Taha Aki fut plus qu'un loup ou qu'un homme. Dés qu'un danger se présentait, il se changeait en loup pour protéger son peuple. Il dirigea la tribu durant de nombreuses années car il ne vieillissait plus.

Taha Aki eu de nombreux descendants. A l'âge adulte, tous prirent conscience qu'ils pouvaient se changer en loup. Tous différaient les uns des autres, car il était des esprits et que chacun reflétait la nature de l'homme qui les habitait.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Jacob est cuivré, dit Quil en souriant.

Je me figeai alors, en même temps que mon frère. Nos regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent un moment.

-Le cuivre représente la douceur et la beauté, dit mon père avec un sourire.

Quil et Embry éclatèrent de rire. Moi, j'étais figée. C'était impossible. Comment des hommes pourraient-ils se changer en loup. Il n'y avait que dans les films que l'on voyait ça.

Un silence s'installa peu à peu. Mon père se tourna vers nous. Ses yeux nous sondaient.

-C'est impossible, murmurai-je.

-Si tu ne me crois pas, je vais te le montré. Seth ?

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui. Il paraissait effrayer. Non. Impossible.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais pensé tout haut. Seth me fixait, de la peur dans les yeux. C'était de moi qu'il semblait avoir peur. Je sentais la terreur me nouer le ventre.

-Jake, je ne…

-Seth ! Il faudra bien qu'elle te voit un jour, alors dépêche toi !

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Seth hésitait, la voix de mon père l'avait tétanisé. Il se leva doucement, baissant les yeux sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas me regarder.

Je restai la, assise, les bras ballant, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis qu'il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, puis la faisait tomber sur le sol. L'espace d'une seconde, la peur céda sa place à l'envie. Sa peau brillait d'un éclat d'or à la lumière du feu de camps. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard vide me replongea dans la terreur.

Il ôta également son pantalon. Leah tremblait à coté de moi.

Il me fit face, les yeux fermés. Il trembla imperceptiblement d'abord, puis les tremblements s'intensifièrent, et il explosa littéralement. Je fermai les yeux serrant mes paupières l'une contre l'autre. J'avais peur de le regarder, peur de le voir.

Mon frère sursauta. Je l'entendis siffler, admiratif. J'ouvrais alors les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec un énorme loup couleur sable. Je retins un gémissement apeuré lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi. Il s'immobilisa, à quelques centimètres devant moi. Ses yeux noirs me fixaient intensément. Je compris alors pourquoi il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis ses dernières années. Il ne vieillissait plus.

Ma main de ma mère se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

-Je sais, ca peut paraitre effrayant la première fois.

Je la regardai, choquée. Elle me sourit doucement. Alors je compris. Ma mère l'avait toujours su. Elle savait qui elle avait épousé. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur. J'eu alors honte de moi. Ma famille entière était composé de loup et je me montrais effrayer. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, aidé par mon frère et fit un pas en avant. Seth recula, couinant légèrement. Je fis un pas de plus et tendis la main. Peu à peu, je m'approchais de lui. Bientôt, ma main se posa sur son museau. Il resta un moment sans respirer puis soupira bruyamment. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et il se frotta contre elle un moment. Ses yeux étaient les même que sous sa forme humaine. Il semblait heureux et soulagé.

Lorsque je glissais ma main dans sa fourrure, je trouvai la texture formidable. Elle était douce et rugueuse à la fois. Il semblait irradié de chaleur. Je me tournais vers mon frère et l'observais un moment. Deviendrait-il à son tour un loup énorme ?

La truffe froide de Seth se posa sur mon bras. Puis il recula et s'éloigna vers la forêt en lançant un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

-Où va-t-il ?

-Se changer répondit-elle en ramassant ses affaires. Maintenant vous aller pouvoir parler.


	4. Imprégnation

**Voila mon troisième chapitre. Je le poste en prévision, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir en poster un demain, alors vous voila gaté, deux en une journée !**

**Lolinette : Merci à toi, la couleur sable, c'est la couleur de la fourure de Seth (j'invente rien, c'est dans le bouquin). Je suppose que c'est un beige légèrement Jaune.**

**SuperGirl971 : Merci beaucoup, je suis flatée, j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi.**

**Galswinthe : Pour l'instant, tout ce passera bien, mais bon... Je ne dit rien se sera surprise !**

**.**

* * *

.

**Chapitre III : Imprégnation**

Après quelques minutes, Seth réapparu avec Leah. Tout ce temps, j'étais resté clouée à la même place, fixant l'endroit où il avait disparu dernière les arbres. Les membres de la « meute » avaient maintenant entouré mon frère, lui expliquant la soudaine poussé de fièvre et les symptômes qui suivraient. Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Ma mère était avec moi. Sa présence me rassurait.

Il s'approcha de moi, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il resta un moment, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus. Lorsqu'enfin il leva les yeux, il avait un sourire géné sur les lèvres. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-C'est de sa que tu voulais me parler ce matin, demandai-je enfin.

Il acquiesça et vrilla son regard au mien.

-Ca t'a pas mal secouée hein ?

Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

-Non, tu crois ?

Il me sourit. Doucement, pour ne pas m'effrayer, il prit ma main dans la sienne. Il était toujours brulant.

-Tu veux toujours venir te balader ?

J'acquiesçai et inspirai fortement. Il me tira vers la plage.

Au début, aucun de nous ne réussi à parler. Après avoir traversé près d'un kilomètre de plage, il s'arrêta. Sa main était toujours dans la mienne, chaude et rassurante.

-Je voulais t'en parler Gaby, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Je devais attendre que tu ais l'age d'entendre toute l'histoire.

-Tout le monde est au courant ?

-Non, répondit-il en tournant les yeux vers la mer. Seules les membres de la meute et les imprégnées ont le droit de savoir.

-Les imprégnées ?

Il fixait toujours l'eau. Il soupira et posa son regard dans le mien.

-Tu as entendu l'histoire des loups. Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées les uns des autres, ils ont une vitesse et une force extraordinaire, mais il n'y a pas que des bons cotés.

Il s'arrêta soudain, tentant de trouver ses mots.

-Je ne devrais pas dire ca. Une fois que l'imprégnation arrive, on en est heureux, tat que l'autre l'est aussi bien sur.

Il semblait ne pas savoir comment continuer.

-Aller, accouche, lâchai-je ?

-D'accord. L'imprégnation, c'est comme…un coup de foudre. En plus fort.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

-En gros, lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne d'une femme, il en tombe éperdument amoureux. Il serait pres à tout pour elle. Elle est sons âme sœur.

-Et c'est fréquent comme truc ?

-Normalement non, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais pour notre génération, c'était un vrai festival. D'abord Sam et Emily, puis Jared et Kim, et Paul et Rachel…

-Attends une seconde. Paul et Rachel, Sam et Emily, Kim et Jared ?

-Et ce n'est pas fini. Il y a aussi eu Claire et Quil.

-Et maman et papa ?

Il eu un sourire.

-Ils sont l'exeption qui confirme la règle. Jake ne s'est jamais imprégné. Il est resté fidèle à ta mère, depuis le premier jour.

-Seth, l'appelai-je. Quel âge as-tu ?

Il resta un moment sans répondre, fuyant mon regard.

-Physiquement, j'ai vingt-trois ans environ.

-Et pour le reste ?

Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

-J'ai trente-neuf ans (approximation, ne grimpé par au rideau si c'est faux, lol)

Je restai bouche-bée, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Trente-neuf ans…Ca aurais du me dégouter, me paralyser, mais son torse nu me faisait toujours le même effet. Sans m'en rendre compte, je levais la main vers celui là. Je dessinai du bout du doigt le creux de ses abdos. Il tressailli. Je levais timidement les yeux vers lui. Il avait fermé les siens et se mordait la lèvre.

-Et toi ? Tu t'es imprégné ?

Il baissa les yeux vers moi et se pencha légèrement en avant. Ses yeux me paralysèrent. J'avais l'impression que toute mes combinaisons nerveuses se mettaient en route au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je mourrais d'envie de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines.

-Oui, je le suis.

Alors peu à peu, il continua sa descente vers mon visage. Lorsque nos deux bouches furent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il s'arrêta. Il me laissait le choix.

Trente-neuf ans…

Alors je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je frissonnai. Ses mains vinrent se mettre dans mon dos et me plaquer contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et m'agrippai à ses cheveux noirs de jais. Lorsque sa langue caressa ma lèvre, je senti mes genoux me lâcher. Si Seth ne m'avais pas tenu si serrée contre lui, je me serai écroulée.

Je laissai une de mes mains glisser le long de son torse. Lorsque notre baisé s'acheva, son souffle brulant s'attarda sur mon visage. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, reprenant notre souffle.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas intérêt à ce que ton père lise dans mes pensées en se moment, dit-il.

Je rougis. Il leva la main et passa ses doigts sur mes joues.

-Aller, dit-il en me tirant par la main, rentrons.


	5. Maman

**Voilà mon chapitre IV, a vos mouchoir mes fans, même moi je me serrais fais pleurer, mdr !**

**Pour les Fan de Bella / Jake, ne vous inquiété pas, sa fille prend la relève. Et je ne compte pas arrêter mes fic Bella / Jake demain, il y en aura plein d'autre. **

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews, ca me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Maman**

.

« Maman a eu un accident… »

Durant le vol qui me ramenait à la maison, j'avais cru mourir. Mes énorme lunette de soleil ne parvenaient pas à caché mes larmes qui coulaient en flot régulier depuis des jours.

Lorsque Nathaniel m'avait appelé pour m'annoncé l'accident de voiture de maman, j'avais viré hystérique. Mes hurlements avaient alerté la totalité des jeunes du foyer de l'université de New York. Ma colocataire était paniquée. Trois jours plus tard, j'embarquais dans un avion direction Seattle. Maman était à l'hôpital. Etat critique, coma profond. Je n'osais pas imaginer la détresse de mon père.

-Il est transformé en loup et refuse de communiquer depuis l'accident. Il ne redevient humain que pour aller la voir une heure par jour.

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Je n'étais pas rentré à la maison depuis près de deux ans. J'allais devoir affronter la meute, et lui…

Lorsque je sorti de l'avion, j'aperçu la pancarte « Gaby Black, Welcome Home ». Mon frère se tenait au dessous, des cernes violettes sous les yeux. Il était pâle, surtout pour un indien. Il me serra dans ses bras et j'explosais en pleur au beau milieu de l'air d'arrivé.

Sur le trajet du retour, il ne dit pas un mot, et j'en était heureuse. Je ne me sentais pas capable de parler. Mes larmes étaient trop proche de revenir au galop. Je me laissai bercer par le son du moteur.

Nathaniel a suivi les traces de papa. Il a repris le garage familial. Devant notre maison s'étalait la famille presque au grand complet. Mes deux tantes étaient là, ainsi que leur mari. Leah était appuyée contre la façade, Sam et Emily avec elle. Ma petite nièce Emma était dans les bras de sa mère. Quil et Embry étaient sur le trottoir, fixant la forêt avec un regard inquiet. Les seuls manquant à l'appel étaient Seth et papa.

Tous me serrèrent dans leur bras. Je retins mes larmes encore une fois. Je m'appuyai sur Quil pour marcher. J'étais épuisé tout à coup. Il me soutint jusque dans le salon et m'assit avec précaution sur le canapé blanc.

Je ne puis alors plus retenir mes sanglots. La maison était trop pleine de souvenir. Toutes les photos sur les murs étaient prises par elle. Son odeur était encore dans l'air. Mais elle, elle n'était pas là. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, entre vie et mort.

Mon frère s'agenouilla devant moi. Ses yeux étaient vides, mais je percevais une douleur vive au fond de ses deux gouffres noirs.

-On va la débrancher, murmura-t-il.

Ma main s'abattit sur son visage. Tout les gens autour de moi s'immobilisèrent. Ma crise d'hystérie repartait de bon train. Nathaniel me serra contre lui assez fort pour calmer mes débattement. Je voulais hurler, c'est ce que je fis, je voulais frapper, et je frappai aussi fort que je pu sur mon frère, sans qu'il ne prononce un mot. Je voulais pleurer, et je me vidai de mes dernières forces avec mes dernières larmes.

Lorsque je fus calmée, mon frère ne me relâcha pas tout de suite. Un immense trou c'était formé dans ma poitrine. Tous quittèrent la maison, me laissant seule avec mon frère. Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi à cet instant. Nous nous réconfortâmes mutuellement.

Je du m'endormir dans ses bras car lorsque je me réveillais, il m'avait portée jusque dans mon lit et s'était allongé avec moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Cela faisait des années que nous n'avions pas dormies ensemble. Lorsque nous étions tout jeune, il avait l'habitude de m'accueillir avec lui lorsque je faisais des cauchemars. Il avait toujours été plus fort que moi, aujourd'hui encore. Je me relevai doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était à bout de force, ça se lisait sur ses traits. J'aurais voulu être plus forte pour lui et papa. Il fallait que je sois plus forte.

Je me levai et sorti de la chambre sans un bruit. Arrivé dans le salon, je reconnu l'album de famille sur la table. M'assaillant sur la première chaise, je le feuilletais un moment. Mon cœur se serrait dés que je voyais une photo de ma mère.

La plus belle de toute était sans doute celle de leur mariage. Il était tout les deux en blanc crème. Mon père serrait ma mère contre lui d'un air de propriétaire. Elle, se contentait de sourire et tenant les bras de mon père contre elle. Une larme coula sur le plastique. Je m'essuyais les yeux avec ma manche.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la fin de l'album, je tombais sur une photo de moi dans les bras de Seth. C'était avant mon départ, avant que je fuis l'amour par peur de la vitesse à laquelle tout c'était enchainé.

Après le feu de camps où mon père nous avait initié mon frère et moi au légende Quileute, mon frère c'était enfin transformé. C'était un immense loup blanc. Le premier depuis des siècles selon mon père. Seth et moi nous étions officiellement mis en couple, malgré les protestations de mon père. Nous filions le parfait amour. Il m'aimait autant que cela fut possible, et je l'aimais comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne. Et je l'aimais encore. Mais lorsqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire il m'avait demandé ma main, j'avais paniqué. Ca allait trop vite pour moi. Alors, lâchement, j'avais fuit à l'université, à l'autre bout du pays, lui brisant le cœur, et arrachant le mien par la même occasion.

Malgré l'éloignement, je ne lui avait jamais été infidèle. J'avais rompu, mais je refusais de le perdre totalement. Je n'avais voulu rencontré personne.

Le fond de l'album se décolla entre mes doigts. Il y avait un faux fond. J'écartai les pants de la couverture et sortait un lot de photo. J'avais l'impression de connaitre les personnes sur ses images, sans réussir à mettre un nom sur leur visage. Ils étaient tous magnifique et très pales, avec des yeux dorés. La perfection de leur trait les rendait irréels. On aurait pu les prendre pour les plus beaux mannequins posant pour GQ ou Vogue.

La première photo était celle d'un couple. La femme était petite et brune. Elle rayonnait littéralement. A coté d'elle, un grand blond la tenait contre lui, souriant. Au dos, je lu « Alice et Jasper, Eté 2007 ». La suivante montrait un autre blond au trait doux. Il émanait de lui une gentillesse intense. Une petite femme aux cheveux châtains lui tenait la main. « Carlisle et Esmé, Eté 2007 ». Sur la suivant se tenait un immense homme brun aux cheveux bouclés. Il souriait, un air rieur sur le visage. Une magnifique blonde se tenait près de lui, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, l'air excédé. Un sourire venait contrarier l'air quelle se donnait. « Emmett et Rosalie, Eté 2007 ». La dernière me laissa sans voix. C'était ma mère. Elle se tenait dans les bras d'un magnifique homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre. Il émanait de se couple un tel amour que s'en était gênant de les regarder. L'homme accapara mon regard un long moment. J'étais sur de le connaitre. Son visage parfait, ses cheveux décoiffés cuivrés. Au dos, il était juste noté : « Moi et mon premier amour, 13 septembre 2004 ». Ses dix-sept ans. Elle c'était mit en couple avec mon père environ un an et demi après cela.

Je refermai l'album encore perplexe. Mon frère sorti de ma chambre, baillant aux corneilles. Il se posa derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mon coup.

-Tu as regardée ses vieilles photos ?

J'acquiesçai et me levai. Je portai l'album jusque dans le placard et le glissai dans le fond. Nathaniel n'avait pas bougé, il m'observait, appuyer à la table. Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu, ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé. Il n'était plus coupé ras, mais devait mesurer quelques centimètres et étaient ébouriffé sur son crane.

-Tu veux aller la voir ?

J'inspirai par le nez et expirai bruyamment par la bouche.

-Papa ? demandai-je simplement.

-Il devrait y être, c'est son heure.

*

* * *

La chambre d'hôpital était blanche immaculé. Maman était allongée sur le lit, des tuyaux la reliant à toute sorte de machine. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais. Papa était assis près d'elle, il lui tenait la main. Son visage était méconnaissable. De larges cernes violettes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Il leva des yeux vides vers moi. Je pouvais lire son desespoir sur ses traits.

-Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère, murmura-t-il. Tellement.

Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne par-dessus et se retourna vers Bella.

-Jacob, c'est l'heure.

Un homme blond entra dans la chambre. Je le reconnu immédiatement pour avoir vu les photo quelques heures avant.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien à faire Carlisle ?

Ce dernier acquiesça tristement.

-Même si je lui injectait du venin, son cœur ne bat plus par lui-même, ca ne marcherais pas.

Un vampire. Soudain les histoires que ma mère me racontait dans mon enfance me revinrent en mémoire. Elle me parlait souvent des Cullen. Le premier Carlisle était médecin. Il avait refusé de se nourrir de sang humain et se contentait de sang animal. Sa femme était la brune de la photo, Esmé Cullen. Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Edward… Tout me revint alors.

-Vous êtes Carlisle Cullen ? Vous êtes le docteur vampire végétarien.

Carlisle tourna la tête vers moi et resta figé. A une vitesse phénoménale, il passa de moi à ma mère pour arrêter son regard sur moi.

-C'est… Tu es Gabrielle ? Dieu comme tu as grandi.

J'eu un faible sourire.

-Tu as raison, je suis bien Carlisle Cullen. C'est moi qui vous aie mis au monde ton frère et toi.

Je restai un moment sans rien dire.

-Où son les autres ? Le reste de la famille Cullen ?

Carlisle baissa les yeux. Il lança un regard d'excuse à mon père que je ne compris pas, puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett sont revenu avec moi à Forks. Alice, Jasper et Edward seront de retour dans quelques jours.

Mon père ne réagis que très peu, se contentant de marmonné. Nathaniel se posa près de lui, sa mai sur son autre épaule. Je sentais la tentions dans ses muscles.

-Faite votre devoir docteur Croc.

Carlisle soupira et se pencha sur une des machines. Je paniquai soudain.

-Non ! Non, pitié, attendez ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire adieu.

Carlisle arrêta son mouvement et se redressa gracieusement.

-Bien, appelez-moi dés que vous aurez fini.

J'acquiesçai. Nathaniel me laça un coup d'œil.

-Emmène papa boire un café. Je ne serai pas longue.

Il acquiesça et aida notre père à ce mettre debout. Lorsqu'il l'eu tiré hors de la pièce, je m'installai sur le lit de maman. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étalaient sur le matelas. Quelques cheveux blancs avaient fait leur apparition, mais pas assez pour justifier sa disparition.

Elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Pourtant, si même le venin de vampire ne pouvais rien…

Je réprimai un sanglot en me blottissant sur sa poitrine inerte.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir maman. Tu n'as pas le droit !

Je ne voyais plus rien, pas même son visage. Les larmes me bouchaient totalement la vue. Une main froide se posa sur mes cheveux, les caressant doucement.

-Je suis désolé que tu perdes ta mère ainsi. J'aurais voulu faire quelques choses, vraiment.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration. Carlisle resta là dans mon dos, se contentant de me caresser le dos d'un geste rassurant. Lorsque je fus enfin calmé, il m'envoya chercher mon père. Je le ramenai à la chambre de maman et le laissai seule avec elle. Nathaniel et moi attendîmes dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sanglots de mon père retentirent dans le couloir, m'arrachant d'avantage le cœur. Je me serrais dans l'étreinte de mon frère et me joignis aux larmes de mon père. Ma mère, la femme de sa vie, morte. Je ne voulais pas y croire.


	6. Sombre journée sous la pluie

**Voila mon chapitre V !**

**Pour répondre à une phrase que j'ai beaucoup lu dans les reviews du chapitre précédant, non, Jake n'est pas imprenié de Bella. C'est jurste son grand amour. Alors bon, il va morflé, je vous le cache pas, mais il est fort, et je serais pas méchante avec lui (comment le pourais-je ?).**

**Lolinette : Dsl de te faire pleurer, ne t'en fais pas pour Jake, il est bien entouré. Et puis je vais lui changer les idées. **

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : dsl de te faire pleurer aussi, mais bon, j'était un peu obligé de la faire mourir...**

**SuperGirl971 : Ne t'en fais pas, Jacob n'a pas de raison de passé l'arme à gauche. Et puis Gaby a paniqué, c'est pas sa faute...en plus c'est vrai, c'est pas sa faute, c'est la mienne ! Je pouvais pas les laisser heureux dans leur jus, ca aurais pas été drole, et j'aurais pas pu placer Ed s'ils avaient filé le parfait amour. et Jake n'est pas imprégné de Bella ! Rohhh, en plus je l'ai dis dans le chap III !**

**Galswinthe : Seche tes larmes, les ennuis arrivent !**

**Tam83 : Et oui, Bella est morte, mais la vie continu (enfin, a part la sienne...)^^"**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Sombre journée sous la pluie**

.

Papa était rentré avec nous. Le soir même, de désespoir, il avait détruit le lit conjugal. J'étais resté assise dans ma chambre à l'écouter hurler à la lune, détruire le lit à mai nu, puis s'endormir sur le sol de la chambre en appelant maman. Nathaniel était resté dans ma chambre avec moi. Il était resté allongé sur le sol, les yeux rivé au plafond. Seule sa poitrine manifestait encore sa présence en se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Nos mains c'étaient rejointes durant la nuit et il caressait doucement le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

Le jour de l'enterrement, il pleuvait à torrent. Je descendis de la voiture avec Nathaniel. Il portait un pantalon en toile noir, une chemise blanche et une veste noir. Il ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. J'étais vêtu d'une robe noir juste au dessous du genou et de talon noir. Je tenais d'une main tremblante mon parapluie. Papa était déjà là, devant le cercueil. Sam était près de lui. Plus en retrait, je vis Leah et Emily. Le reste de la bande étaient avec elle. Alors, mes yeux accrochèrent un regard.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Ca va ? s'enquit mon frère à l'entente des battements désordonné de mon cœur.

J'acquiesçai sans le quitter des yeux. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours les mêmes yeux noirs, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, la même carrure de sportif. Il se dégagea de la foule et s'approcha de nous. Je resserrai ma prise autour du parapluie. Seth s'arrêta juste devant moi. De l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage. Il tendit la main vers moi, me fixant toujours.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais dans ses bras, les larmes inondant mes yeux. C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis des années, et il fallait que ce soit dans ses circonstances. Il me serra contre lui tendrement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Je restai contre lui. La main de mon frère n'avait pas quitté la mienne. Tous deux me guidèrent jusqu'à la fausse et s'arrêtèrent. Les autres nous rejoignirent et bientôt, toute ma famille fut autour de moi. Les loups restaient stoïques, fixant le cercueil en bois clair. Les femmes pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Moi je restai la, l'air hébété. Je ne voulais pas comprendre.

Mon père sorti d'entre les arbres et se plaça près de mon frère. Sam monta sur une petite estrade et commença à parler. Je n'entendais pas un mot de se qu'il disait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Après un laps de temps que je e pus déterminer, ce fut à mon père de monter sur l'estrade. Il parla d'elle, de son amour pour elle, de tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Puis il descendit, pâle. Mon frère le remplaça. Ses paroles, je ne les compris pas toutes entre mes sanglots. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je m'écartai de Seth, gardant mes doigts scellés au sien une seconde de trop, puis, je montais sur les marches. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fausse et soupirai.

-Ma mère à toujours été la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Elle a dut faire des choix difficiles dans sa vie, mais elle n'a jamais renoncé. Elle débordait d'amour pour sa famille. Sa perte est tragique. Beaucoup de gens se souviendront d'elle.

Je levais les yeux vers ma famille, mon père. Ce dernier leva la tête, un éclair 'étonnement passant sur ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers la forêt en même temps que tous les loups.

Un groupe de quatre personnes avançaient vers nous. Je reconnu Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, et Emmett. Ils avancèrent et ce mêlèrent au Quileutes. La tristesse à ce don étrange de rapprocher les pires ennemis. J'allais reprendre avec difficulté lorsque cinq ombres apparurent à la lisière du bois. Ils étaient vétu de longs manteaux à capuches qui cachaient leurs visages. La plus petite ôta sa capuche, dévoilant un visage pâle angélique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pic autour de son visage. Je la reconnu sans problème. Alice Cullen.

Les autres firent comme elle. Le plus proche d'elle était le blond de la photo, Jasper. Lorsque je vis le dernier, je manquai de défaillir. Il était magnifique, avec des cheveux décoiffé couleur cuivre. Edward Cullen était ici. Les deux autres ombres se penchèrent pour les saluer et quittèrent l'enterrement en une seconde.

Je fixais encore Edward, sans dire un mot. Lorsque la main de Seth toucha mon bras, je sursautai. Levant les yeux, je croisai son regard inquiet. Alors je fondis en larme. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, si bien que je du me laisser porter jusque hors de l'estrade. Alice avança vers nous, accompagné de Jasper et Edward. Tout trois fixaient le cercueil. Enfin, Edward tourna les yeux vers moi. Lorsqu'il me vu, son visage de décomposa. Je savais ce qu'il voyait, la même chose que tous les autres, que mon père et que Carlisle. Il voyait ma mère. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin en me dévisageant. Alice se tourna vers lui et tourna les yeux vers moi. Une douleur vive passa sur ses traits. Elle aussi reconnaissait ma mère en moi.

*

* *

P.O.V. Alice CULLEN

Nous étions libres depuis deux jours. Au moment même où Bella quittait se monde, Aro nous relâchais. Il nous laissa quand même sous la surveillance de Démétri et Alec. Il ne semblait pas persuadé de la mort de Bella. Mais moi je savais. Au moment même où sa voiture était tombée de la falaise, j'avais su.

Edward était comme mort. Aucun mort de sortait de sa bouche, aucun geste ne semblait ne pas lui couté. Il revenait vers celle qu'il aimait pour dire adieu. Ensuite, il retournerait chez les Volturi et les provoquerais, pour de bon. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

Pourtant, au moment où son regard se posa sur la meute, toutes ses idées de suicides disparurent. Je lui jetai un regard avant de regard vers la meute. Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait eu un raté. Bella.

Non, ca 'était pas elle, juste sa fille. La ressemblance était frappante. Les mêmes yeux chocolats, les mêmes longs cheveux bruns, le même visage. La seule chose qui différait était la couleur cuivré de sa peau. Gabrielle Black. J'aperçu Nathaniel avec elle. Mon filleul. Tant de temps était passé. 20 ans. Plus de dix que nous étions parti.

Sans pouvoir voir exactement ce qui ce passerai, je sentais que quelques choses allait perturber la tranquillité de nos vie. Sans doute la manière dont Gaby et Edward se regardaient me mettait la puce à l'oreille. Mais malgré la ressemblance, Gabrielle n'était pas Bella. Edward le savait, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il vienne à l'oublier.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Je sais qui elle est Alice, ne t'en fait pas.

Je hochai la tête pas vraiment convaincu. Puis je repris ma route vers le cercueil. C'était l'heure des aux revoir pour les deux vieilles amies que nous étions. Voilà les désavantages d'être ami avec un mortel lorsque vous-même ne l'être pas.

Je réprimai un sanglot sans larmes. Jasper se posta près de moi, m'envoyant une vague de calme et d'apaisement. Je soupirai. La douleur était trop forte ici pour lui. Il devait en souffrir énormément.

-Rentre, lui murmurai-je.

-Non.

Je le regardai éberlué. Jamais il ne m'avait refusé quoi que se soi avec autant d'aplomb. Non pas que je sois très directive, mais la plupart du temps il fait confiance à mes conseils.

-J'aimais Bella. Pas autant que toi ou que Edward, mais je l'aimais quand même. Je veux être là pour son dernier voyage. Et puis…

Il se tourna vers Gabrielle en prenant ma main.

-Ma filleule est là. J'ai des années à rattrapé.

Jasper prenais son rôle de parrain très au sérieux. Chaque année, pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux, il envoyait à Gaby un petit présent. Je remarquai alors qu'elle portait l'un d'eux. C'était une petite chaine en or avec un pendentif en or. Je soupirai, résigné, et le tirai avec moi jusqu'à la meute. Lorsque nous fûmes devant Jacob, Gaby et Nathaniel, je m'arrêtai.

-Bonjour Gabrielle, Nathaniel, Jacob.

Jacob ne m'écoutait pas. Il fixait le cercueil de sa femme avec insistance.

-Bonjour Alice, murmura Gabrielle.

J'haussai les sourcils, surprise qu'elle se rappelle de moi.

-J'ai retrouvé de vieille photo, expliqua-t-elle. Vous ne changez pas, alors c'est plus simple.

-Si je comprend bien, intervint son frère, tu es ma marraine, Alice Cullen ?

J'acquiesçai, levant la tête pour croisé le regard du jeune Indien. La ressemblance avec son père était frappante.

-Et vous, vous êtes mon parrain, Jasper ?

Jasper eu un sourire et serra Gabrielle contre lui une seconde. Une onde de calme se propagea autour de lui. Jacob sursauta et nous fusilla du regard.

-Laisse nous assumer notre chagrin pleinement la sangsue !

Jasper sursauta mais arrêta immédiatement.

-Pardon Jacob, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Celui si grommela et retourna à sa contemplation. Edward s'avança vers lui. Ils se jaugèrent un moment sans un mot. La douleur qui émanait de ses deux hommes était insupportable. Jasper serrai les points, crispé.

-Alors te voilà de retour mon vieux rival, dit doucement Jacob.

Je ne m'étais alors pas rendu compte comme il avait vieilli. Son apparence restait la même, mais intérieurement, il n'était plus le jeune homme fou que j'avais connu par le passé.

P.O.V. Jacob BLACK

J'affrontai le regard de mon rival. Malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait choisi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détester au plus au point. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était physique.

Sa main s'avança vers la mienne. Je le regardais un instant, hésitant, puis lui serrai la main. Ma douleur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Lui et moi avions aimer et perdu la même femme. A jamais nous garderions quelques chose en commun.

P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK (LEMON A VENIR)

Après la cérémonie, papa et Nathaniel rentrèrent à la maison. Les Cullen disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé, et bientôt, tous se dispersèrent. Je restai un moment à contempler la pierre tombale.

Isabella Marie Black  
1987 – 2031  
La meilleur des épouses, la meilleur des mères, la meilleur des femmes.

J'essuyai une larme le long de ma joue. Je ne voulais pas rentré chez moi. Trop de souvenirs m'y attendaient. Seth posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai et me blottis dans ses bras. La chaleur qu'il dégageait me calmait, m'apaisait. Je respirai son parfum à plein poumon. Le même mélange de terre et de feuille. Il caressa mes cheveux doucement.

-Viens, e reste pas sous la pluie.

Il me tira doucement par la main. Je me laissai guider sans rien dire, perdue dans mes pensées. Je mis un moment à comprendre où nous allions. Chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer. Je le précédai dans le salon et attendis. Il alluma la lumière et ôta sa veste noire. Je l'observai cacher derrière le rideau de mes cheveux. Il était beau. Sa peau mate ressortait grâce à sa chemise blanche. Il parti vers la cuisine. Je l'entendais s'afféré dans la pièce, enclenchant le micro onde. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Il me tendit la mien et m'invita a m'assoir près de lui dans le canapé.

Depuis toute petite, le chocolat chaud est La boisson des mauvais jours. Ma mère m'en faisait lorsque j'étais triste. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Seth s'approcha de moi doucement et s'assuya avec son pouce. Il resta un moment, sa main sur mon visage. Je soupirai d'aise. Il attendait un signe de moi. Alors je tournai doucement la tête et embrassai sa paume.

Il posa son chocolat et récupéra le mien dans mes mains pour le poser près du sien. Puis doucement, il glissa sur le canapé, plus près de moi. Il cola nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, sa main toujours sur ma joue. Il fit courir l'autre le long de ma hanche, déclenchant en moi des frissons de plaisir. Je me cramponnais d'une main à la racine de ses cheveux, et de l'autre au col de sa chemise. Peu à peu je fis descendre mes doigts pour déboutonné sa chemise. Lorsque son torse fût visible, je glissais mes doigts contre sa peau brulante. Il frissonna au contacte de ma peau glacée.

Je fis glisser sa chemise sur le sol, puis passai mes mains dans son dos, sur les muscles de ses épaules. Sa main glissa de ma hanche pour passé sur mon genou. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu de la robe et remonta le long de ma cuisse. Je le renversai alors sur le canapé, et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. J'émis un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il me plaqua contre lui.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et bientôt, ma robe ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle alla rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol du salon. Ses doigts glissaient sur chaque parti de mon corps. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Nos lèvres a quelques centimètres de distance se frôlait sans jamais réellement se toucher.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, déclenchant en moi une série de frisson. E un coup de rein, il me fit passé sous lui. J'en profitais pour défaire le bouton de son pantalon et le faire glisser sur le sol. Il ne restait entre nous que nos sous-vêtements. Il me souleva légèrement, et, passant sa main dans mon dos, défit l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge. La sensation de ma poitrine contre son torse m'arracha un soupire.

Enfin, il se décida à poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baisé était à la fois tendre et plein d'ardeur. Je sentis une bosse se formé au niveau de son entre jambe. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur le tissu. Il gémi contre ma bouche. Je sentais sa peau brulante contre la mienne, son souffle sur mon visage, sa langue frôlant la mienne. Une seule sensation me manquait encore, mais plus pour longtemps. J'écartai l'élastique du boxer de sa peau et fit descendre mes doigts le long de ses cuisses pour le lui enlevé. Il accéléra le mouvement en l'enlevant lui-même puis fit de même avec ma culotte en dentelle. Ses lèvres délaissèrent les miennes pour mon coup. Il descendit le long de ma clavicule, puis sur la naissance de mes seins. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules pour le poussé à revenir à mes lèvres. Il s'exécuta et repris notre baisé.

Doucement, il rapprocha son bassin de moi. J'ondulai des hanches pour le poussé plus en avant.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut en moi, je gémi de plaisir. Je me sentais complète, pleine. Seth commença ses va et viens, m'embrassant toujours avec passion. Nos souffles s'accordèrent et nous finîmes par jouir en même temps.

Il se retira et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine pour écouté mon cœur. Il faisait toujours ca, après l'amour. Il s'écarta enfin de moi et me laissa me blottir contre lui.

Seth tâtonna sur le rebord du canapé et trouva sur le côté un plaid et le posa sur nous. Je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, vider.


	7. Soirée chez les Cullen

**Voilà mon chapitre suivant. Dsl je met un peu plus de temps que d'hab a les poster mais disons que j'ai du mal à trouvé l'inspi ses derniers temps. J'ai plein d'autre histoire en tête et elles me bouffent mon inspiration pour celle là. enfin, je reste quand même correct, vu que je poste un chapitre par jour (sauf hier mais vous en aviez un d'avance alors...)**

**Je sais que la mort de Bella vous a attrister et j'ai le regret de dire que les rires ne seront pas hyper présent ici. Mais je compte écrire d'autre fanfic plus déluré et coloré. J'ai en tête un petit tour du coté de nos acteur (j'adorerai écrire sur Taylor Launter, Kellan Lutz et Rob Pattinson) et aussi d'autre Bella / Jacob. Sans doute irai-je aussi du coté de Nessie / Jake et Seth / Inconnu. Mais bon, j'iamerai finir celle la avant, sinon je m'en sortirai pas...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**.**

* * *

.

Depuis la mort de maman, j'avais pris l'habitude de passer plusieurs heures sur la plage de la Push à regarder l'océan. De temps en temps, un Quileute prenait place en silence près de moi. Au début, ils essayaient de me sortir de mon mutisme, mais très vite, devant mon silence, ils baissèrent les bras. A la fin, les seuls à venir me rendre visite lors de mes contemplations étaient Seth, Nathaniel et Sam. Leur présence ne me dérangeait pas. Ils me laissaient vivre ma douleur sans un mot.

Lorsque Seth me rejoignait, je finissais par me lever, lui prendre la main et le trainer jusqu'à que lui pour qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Un soir, j'avais surpris en rentrant chez moi, une discussion en mon frère et mon amant.

-J'ai l'impression de voir ta mère après qu'Edward l'ai quitté.

-Tu couchais avec ma mère, rigola Nathaniel.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Elle ne s'en remet pas, et ca me fait peur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en pleindre lorsque vous revenez de vos petit 5 à 7.

-Détrompe toi, soupira Seth. La relation qui s'installe entre nous ne me plait pas du tout. Mais elle est mon imprégné Nathaniel, comment pourrais-je lui refuser le réconfort qu'elle demande ? Je l'aime Nath, plus que ma propre vie, et j'ai l'impression d'être un passe temps pour elle. Chaque jour je me réveille avec la crainte qu'elle ne retourna à New York et qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'aurais voulu cesser de le faire souffrir. J'aurais voulu le rendre heureux, être heureuse avec lui. J'aurais voulu être moins détruite, avoir moins peur. En m'en voulais de l'utiliser pour noyer mon chagrin comme une alcoolique s'accrochant à sa bouteille. Je voulais cesser d'être un noyer accroché à une bouée. A sa bouée.

Le jour suivant, Seth ne me rejoint pas sur la plage.

La solitude me pesait.

Quelques jours plus tard, on frappa à la porte, tôt dans la matinée. Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale se présentèrent devant moi. Nathaniel se joignit à nous à l'instant même où ils passaient le pas de la porte.

Mon frère et moi avions emménagé dans la maison parentale. Nous ne savions pas encore quoi en faire. Papa n'était plus en état de rester seul. Il ne supporterait de nous perdre en plus de maman.

-Nous voulions vous inviter à une soirée à la villa, expliqua-t-elle. On voudrait célébrer la venue au monde de votre mère, comme nous célèbrerons sa mort.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au calendrier scotché au frigo. 13 septembre 2031. Ma mère aurait du fêter ses 44 ans. Mon cœur et ma gorge se serrèrent. Je senti le bras de Nathaniel se poser sur mon épaule et m'attirer contre lui. Il lança un triste sourire à sa tante.

-Nous viendrons.

**P.O.V. Edward CULLEN**

Alice avait toujours eu le chic pour les idées stupides, mais cette fois, c'était le pompon. Une fête pour l'anniversaire de Bella. On célèbre la vie dans ses fêtes, alors comment rendre hommage à sa vie alors qu'elle n'était plus là.

J'avais été chargé d'inviter Jacob. Ce dernier trouvait cela aussi indécent que moi.

Jacob avait changé du tout au tout. Sa bonne humeur que jadis je lui enviais avait disparu. Il n'était plus le rival souriant, confiant, heureux de ma défaite. Je lisais en lui qu'un part de lui-même aurait aimé que je gagne. Bella serait toujours en vie si cela avait été le cas…

Il essayait de laisser le loup en lui prendre le dessus. Mais sa douleur était trop forte pour que son coté animal prenne le dessus. Leah avait pris place à la tête de la meute. Il était incapable de géré autre chose que lui-même. Cette dernière interdisait aux autres de se transformer trop souvent. La douleur qui émanait de l'esprit de Jake était trop forte pour être supporter. Elle connaissait la douleur, elle savait l'encaisser, mais même elle, si forte qu'elle soit, n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de quelques heures sans perdre les pédales.

Moi-même je ne pouvais rester en sa présence trop longtemps.

Je le jalousais des moments qu'il avait eus avec Bella. Ils tournaient en boucle dans son esprit comme un vieux film. Je ne supportais plus de la voir heureuse avec lui. Pourtant, je m'y obligeais. J'ouvrai les bras à la douleur de Jacob pour ne pas souffrir moins que lui. Je me le refusais. Ca aurait eu l'air de signifier qu'il l'aimait plus que moi. Et je refusais de le croire.

**P.O.V. Nathaniel BLACK**

A huit heures tapante, nous nous présentâmes à la villa des Cullen. Alice nous accueilli en nous serrant dans ses bras. Je tenais la main de ma sœur dans la mienne. Elle semblait déconnecter de la réalité.

Leah, Seth et papa étaient avec nous. Se dernier était amorphe. Lorsque nous entrâmes, Edward était assis au piano. Il jouait une mélodie que maman passait souvent. Je compris que le CD lui avait été offert par le vampire.

Papa s'approcha de la bai vitré et resta un moment à observer la forêt. Esmé sorti de la cuisine, un énorme gâteau dans les bras. Papa n'y prêta pas attention d'abord, mais lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, je vis ses narines se dilaté. Il humait le parfum du gâteau. Fraise et crème fouettée. Une vive douleur passa dans ses yeux et tout sembla s'arrêter. Edward avait cessé de joué, et même de respirer. De la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux, celle de mon père. Jasper avait filé dans le fond de la pièce et était collé au mur, la même douleur s'affichant sur ses traits.

Papa se tourna à une vitesse phénoménale, même pour un loup, et il tendit son point fermé contre la vitre. Elle explosa dans une pluie de verre brisé. Il sauta par la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit. Leah fut la première à réagir. Alors qu'elle sautait pas la fenêtre, elle m'appela ainsi que son frère et transmuta en plein vole.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Seth, nos regard se croisèrent et il suivit sa sœur. Me tournant vers ma sœur je vis son air paniquer.

-Reste ici, ordonnai-je en lançant un regard à Carlisle.

Ce dernier acquiesça et vint se placer près de ma sœur. Puis, il filai avec les autres.

**P.O.V. Jacob BLACK**

Fraise…Chantilly…Souvenir…Première fois…Douleur…

_**J'AI MAL !**_

**P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK**

Je restai figée d'horreur. Le visage de mn père était encré dans ma tête, comme marqué au fer chaud. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Viens, dit-il en me tirant dans les escaliers.

Je me laissai guider vers l'étage. Il me fit entrer dans un bureau. Doucement, il me poussa à m'assoir. J'obtempérai, trop choquer pour résister. Une ombre passa près de moi. Edward. Je restai figée, observant ses traits avec attention. Lui, le premier amour de ma mère.

Il me fixait avec une expression neutre de tout sentiment, comme s'il ne me regardait pas. Son père quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec lui. Une puissance et un désespoir immense émanaient de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et fixa ses yeux doré dans les miens.

-Tu ressemble énormément à ta mère, murmura-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, perdu dans l'océan de ses yeux.

-La seule différance, c'est la couleur de ta peau…Et le fait que je puisse lire dans tes pensées.

Je baissais les yeux en rougissant. Ca n'est jamais bon quand un bel homme peut lire en vous. Il eu un rire sans joie et s'assis sur ses talons. Je relevai la tête et replongeai dans ses yeux. L'or de ses yeux m'appelaient. Je n'arrivai pas à en détacher mon regard.

-Qu'st-ce qui c'est passé en bas, demandai-je enfin.

-L'odeur du gâteau d'Esmé lui à rappelé une scène très forte de sa vie avec ta mère.

Je sentais la souffrance dans ses mots.

-Laquelle ? demandai-je.

-Leur première fois, soupira-t-il.

J'ouvrai de grand yeux.

-En quoi un gâteau peut-il rappeler leur première fois à mon père ?

Il eu un sourire froid, je frissonnai.

-Disons juste qu'ils avaient su faire preuve d'inventivité quand à la manière de manger des fraises avec le la chantilly, dit-il.

Je lui en voulu soudain de m'en avoir parlé. Je lui en voulais même de l'avoir lu dans la tête de mon père. Cette scène était privée, c'était leur jardin secret, leur amour. Il n'avait aucun droit de le savoir et encore moins d'en parler.

-C'est toi qui as demandé, dit-il en me fixant.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que c'était privé, que ca ne me regardait pas.

-J'aurai pu, dit-il en se levant.

Son visage passa près du mien et deux envies surgirent en même temps dans mon esprit. La première était une envie de violence, je voulais le giflé. J'ignorai pourquoi, mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tendis qu'il se dressait avec une lenteur qui, j'en était sur était délibéré.

La seconde jailli alors de nul par. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je voulais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais savoir si elle était froide et douce comme j'en avais l'impression. Il se figea alors. Le visage près du mien, un regard interrogateur soulignant ses pupilles couleur or. Ma main se leva seule, alors que je hurlais mentalement pour l'arrêter. Elle continua son chemin et se posa sur sa joue. Je savourai une seconde le contact de sa peau douce et froide sur mes doigts lorsqu'il soupira. Son souffle froid se posa sur mon visage. Son parfum me fit dérailler complètement. J'avançais le visage et posai sur ses lèvres un baisé hésitant.

Il mit une seconde à réagir. Lorsqu'enfin il réalisa, il me rendit mon baisé avec fougue. Ma main se glissa dans ses cheveux de bronze et je l'attirai contre moi. Il tomba à genoux entre mes jambes, prenant appuis sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Nous nous embrassions comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Ce fut Alice qui nous contrai d'arrêter notre baisé.

-Ils vont arriver, dit-elle en entrant, fusillant son frère du regard.

Celui-ci éloigna son visage du mien, sa main posée sur ma joue. Il me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux d'or. J'y percevais une lueur sans pouvoir savoir à quoi elle était du. Il se releva et quitta la pièce. Alice s'approcha de moi et s'assis en tailleur sur le sol en face de ma chaise.

Je restai sans bouger. Tout cela semblait irréel.

-Gaby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle sans comprendre.

-Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Et Seth dans tout ça ? Tu pense un peu à lui ?

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Je n'avais pas une seule seconde pensé à lui. Son visage rieur s'imposa dans ma tête se battant contre l'image d'Edward.

-Je ne sais plus... Je n'arrive plus…

Les mots refusaient de venir. J'aimais Seth, et au plus profond de moi, je savais qu'il était mon âme sœur. Mais j'étais brisé, et tant que je ne serai pas remise de mes blessures, jamais je ne pourrais donner à Seth se qu'il attendait de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je voulais oublier, tout oublier. Ensuite, peut-être serai apte à l'aimer.

-Gaby ?

-Je l'aime tellement, mais je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il attend. J'ai besoin de temps, de réapprendre à vivre avant de l'aimer. Je n'y arriverai pas…

Elle me sera dans ses bras et je laissais éclater mon chagrin.

-Tu es si semblable à ta mère, si tu savais. Elle me manque tant…

Un bruit attira mon attention en bas.

-Gaby ? appela Nathaniel.

-Je suis là, criais-je.

Je l'entendis monter les marches quatre à quatre et entrer dans la maison.

-Viens, on rentre, je te ramène.

Je me levai et m'écartai d'Alice. Je lui envoyai un petit signe de la main auquel elle sourit tristement. Puis je quittai la villa. Aucun signe d'Edward. Je soupirai bruyamment. La douleur reprenait ses droits.

**P.O.V. Edward CULLEN**

Ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, sa main sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris !

Bella, ma Bella, si seulement tu étais encore là. Comme j'aimerai te parler, toi mon seul amour, ma seule amie. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à sa tombe. Je tombai a genoux devant la pièce sombre et pleurait avec ses sanglot sans larmes. Comment vivre sans toi ? Comment réussir à continuer encore pour l'éternité alors que tu git ici, sous mes pieds ?

J'avais envie de plonger mes mains dans la terre froide et de creuser jusqu'à son cercueil, je voulais la serrer contre moi. Mais je savais que le spectacle qui m'attendait ne me plairait pas du tout.

Gabrielle. Encore une fois la force de son baisé me souleva de terre. J'avais eu l'impression d'embrasser Bella. Les mêmes lèvres douces et chaudes, le même son lorsqu'elle respirait, la même façon de se coller à moi comme si nos vie en dépendait. Je m'étais laissé submerger par mes souvenirs. J'avais embrassé la fille puisque la mère était inatteignable.

Je m'en voulais sans regretter. Je m'en voulais parce que je pensais à sa mère en étant avec elle et que ca n'était pas juste, ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre. Je m'en voulais parce qu'elle aimait un autre homme et que je semais le doute en elle. Je m'en voulais parce que cet autre était Seth. Il ne méritait pas ca.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter. J'avais trop apprécié se contact pour le regretter. C'était comme si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme si j'étais encore avec ma Bella dans sa chambre avant que Jacob Black n'entre dans sa vie et ne m'efface totalement.

Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre s'insinua en moi accompagné d'un souffle de souffrance. Devant la charmante maison qu'elle partageait avec le loup, elle m'avait dit adieu, les larmes aux yeux, et je l'avais embrassé.

Je portai une main à mes lèvres. Notre ultime baisé. Plein de tendresse, d'excuse, de regret, et souffrance.

Ma Bella, ma _tua cantente_, mon unique amour…


	8. Combat

**Ahah, me revoilà. désolé du retard, j'ai eu du mal à trouver une suite. Je pense qu'il me reste entre 2 et 3 chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture...**

**Galswinthe : Non, tu n'es pas chiante, lol. Tu as raison de me le faire remarquer, je suis tellement exité lorsque je fini un chapitre que je me relis pas forcement. En plus, mon "n" bug à mort alors c'est souvent cette lettre qui manque. **

**SuperGirl971 : MDRRRRR le coup de la glace, lol. T'inquiete, dans ce chap, elle comprend la vie notre petite Gaby. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bizzz**

**Meg Bella : Ouf, les larmes sur l'ordi laisse une marque salé horrible**

**Lolinette : Ce genre de compliment, j'en mangerai à la pelle. Merci beaucoup !**

.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Combat

.

Durant cette soirée, mon père avait tenté les pires bêtises. Il était coinsé au lit. Carlisle passait tous les jours pour vérifier son état et le disputait souvent de ne pas rester tranquille. Mais mon père s'en moquait. Il était redevenu la tête de mule têtu de mon passé. Il refusait de parler à quiconque, s'enfermant dans la chambre avec ses souvenirs, les photos, et ses affaires encore imprégné de son odeur. Ma mère sentait le freesia et la rose. Cette odeur me berçait petite.

Plus les jours passaient et plus la douleur se faisait vive en moi. Puis un jour, plus rien. La solitude pour seule compagne, je cherchais désespérément en moi une trace de chagrin mais je ne trouvais qu'une profonde mélancolie. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour me permettre de ne pas me sentir coupable. Je n'étais pas prête à guérir. Je voulais souffrir encore un peu.

Vers midi, je me levai, résigné. Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une chemise d'homme appartenant à Seth et d'un caleçon en coton, je tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Je me mis à rougir fortement. Ses yeux me détaillèrent. La même lueur que celle qui lui avait traversé les yeux lors de notre baisé s'alluma en lui. Alors je pu mettre un nom dessus. Désir.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de visualiser notre baisé. Je sentais encore la brulure dans mon ventre lorsque sa main c'était posé sur ma joue. Il baissa les yeux une seconde, respirant plus fort. Mon esprit divagua alors sans que je puisse l'arrête. Ses lèvres descendaient le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou, traçant la ligne de ma clavicule. Ensuite, ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches, remontant ensuite ma chemise le long de mon buste. Je l'entendis gémir et croisai son regard. Il était implorant. En une seconde, il fut sur moi, ses lèvres, juste au dessus des miennes, ses mains sur mes hanches. Je fermai les yeux, tremblante.

-N'ai pas des idées pareilles, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille. Je ne me sens pas capable de te les refuser.

Son souffle se posa sur mon coup et mes genoux me lâchèrent. Il me serra contre lui et je m'accrochai à son coup. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon cou et s'en fut trop. Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il me rendit mon baisé avec passion.

Si ce fût à moi de le commencer, ce fut lui qui du le rompre, car ma respiration devenait sifflante. Ses bras froids me tenaient fermement contre lui, réduisant mes dernières barrières en morceau. Ma main glissa dans ses cheveux. Il soupira, soufflant sur mon visage son souffle frai. J'inspirai fortement. Il sentait…Je ne sais pas. Aucun mot ne semblait s'accorder avec se que mes sensations…Ou bien était trop submergée de sensation pour en trouver.

Lorsque je pu poser mes pieds sur le sol sans m'écrouler, il desserra son étreinte. Je restai agrippé à lui. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches. Il resta un moment comme ça, puis il posa son front sur le mien et me fixa de ses yeux d'or. Mon cœur eu un raté.

Cet homme devant moi, celui que je venais d'embrassé, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tout en lui semblait crée pour attirer, pour me tenter. Et ça marchait. Il eu un sourire en coin qui alluma un feu dans mon ventre. Entendant mes pensées, il fit glisser sa main de ma hanche à mon ventre. Mais même le froid de ses doigts n'éteint pas l'incendie qui se propageait dans mes veines. Au contraire, il l'intensifiait.

J'avais l'impression de me consumer entièrement sous ses doigts.

-Hum, hum.

Je me retournai vivement pour croisé le regard du patriarche Cullen. Il semblait contrarié. Edward s'écarta de moi doucement.

-Ton père s'en remettra, mais il faudra le surveiller. Il pourrait vouloir recommencer.

J'acquiesçai, baissant la tête. Le trouble se mêla à l'envie. J'ignorais ce qui ce passait en moi, mais c'était trop fort pour être supporté.

Carlisle me dit au revoir et quitta la pièce.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture, dit-il à Edward.

Ce dernier acquiesça et me lança un dernier regard.

-Au revoir, Gaby.

Je le vis tourner les talons, incapable de réagir. Je m'affalai sur le canapé et respirai profondément. Je ne me comprennais plus, je ne m'acceptais plus. J'étais en train de trompé l'homme de ma vie, mon âme sœur.

Comme si la pensé l'avait appeler, il frappa à la porte et entra. Me trouvant sur le canapé, l'air perdu, il se pencha sur moi.

-Gaby, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je secouai la tête. Sa présence renforçai mon dégout pour moi-même.

-Gab parle moi.

-Non.

Je l'avais a peine murmuré que je le regretai. Il se leva, les points serré, tremblant.

-Je n'en peut plus Gabrielle.

Gabrielle ? Mon nom complet ? C'était mauvais signe. Je baissai les yeux.

-Tu va me rendre dingue. Tu est dans cette état depuis des semaines. Tu ne me parle plus, tu ne me regarde même plus. J'ai l'impression d'être inexistant. Tout les jours, je me gache la vie pour te secourir, te maintenir mais tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en soucier !

Je me levai, soudain hors de moi.

-Et tu crois que ca me plais d'être comme ça !? Tu crois que j'aime te faire souffrir ?! Tu crois que ca me plait ?

-Pas plus que Cullen, cracha-t-il.

Je me figeai. Savait-il ?

-Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Il savait. Il avait mal. C'était ma faute et je me détestais pour cela. Je le bousculai et fonçai vers la porte. Il ne tenta même pas de m'arrêter. Il resta planté là, debout dans mon salon, tremblant.

Je couru aussi vite et aussi loin que je pu. J'entrai dans la forêt. Mes larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues. Je me haïssais. Après quinze minutes de course effrénée, je tombai à genou, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je sursautai et levai les yeux sur Edward.

-Alice m'a dit avoir eu une vision de toi dans cet état. Il sait ?

J'acquiesçai et éclatai en sanglot. Il me serra dans ses bras et le déclic se produisit. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. J'avais blessé la personne la plus importante de ma vie, mon âme sœur, et c'était la seule douleur que je ressentais. Même Edward près de moi, je m'en moquais. Il desserra son étrainte et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les miens. Rien. Pas de réaction, pas de sensation. Plus rien. Juste mon envie de me trainer au pied de Seth et de supplier qu'il me pardonne. Il eu un sourire triste.

-Comme ta mère…

Il caressa mes cheveux et embrassa mon front. Lorsque ses lèvres froides se posèrent sur mon front, il se figea. Un grognement me fit sursauter. Je me tournai vivement et gémi de peur. Un immense loup brun roux se tenait entre les arbres, menaçant. Edward se leva à une vitesse phénoménale et se plaça entre lui et moi. Le loup chargea, je hurlai.

Je ne voyais presque moi leur corps. Ils n'étaient plus qu'éclair blanc et cuivre. Ils foncèrent à travers les arbres, en arrachant certain sur leur route. Je hurlai de peur.

-Papa, papa non ! Papa !!

Je me relevai en titubant et les suivit. Je couru, aussi vite que mon corps me le permis. Je hurlai, demandai de l'aide. Mais personne ne répondis.

-Foutu loup garou ! Jamais là quand on en a besoin !

Je continuai de courir. Des bruits de roches brisés et d'arbres arracher me parvenais. Si j'arrivai trop tard…Non ! Ne pas y penser, accélérer. Mon cœur battait si fort que je l'entendais tambouriner contre mon crane. J'avais l'impression de ne plus respirer. Enfin je distainguai une lumière entre les arbres. J'émergeai dans une immense clairière. Et là je les vis. Mon père, Edward. Face à face.

-Non !

Ils tournèrent leur tête vers moi et je m'élançai entre eux. Arriver entre le vampire et le loup, je tombai à genoux, face à mon père. Ses yeux étaient pleins de colère. Envers moi. Moi sa fille qui avait trahi ma famille pour un vampire.

-Papa, arrête, pitié. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur. Mais ne le tu pas pour mes erreurs. Pitié !

-Il ne se bat pas que pour toi.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il fixait mon père, le sondait. Je reportai mon attention sur le loup. Ses yeux avaient changé. Il était plein de honte et de tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire ?

-Il se bat contre moi parce qu'il veut mourir. Il veut que je le tue.

Je me relevai sans savoir vraiment comment mon corps me portait. J'avançai vers mon père, le fixant dans les yeux.

-Papa, dis moi que c'est faux !

Il tourna la tête, fuyant mon regard. Une fois que je fut plantée devant lui, je le forçai à tourner la tête vers moi.

-Papa, pourquoi ?

La douleur dans ses yeux me déstabilisa. Son corps tressauta et bientôt, il fut un homme. Nu et tremblant devant moi, le regard plein de tristesse.

-Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle ! hurla-t-il en s'écroulant en larme à mes pieds.

Je m'agenouillai en face de lui et pris sa tête entre mes mains.

-Papa, ne fais pas ca. Tout le monde à besoin de toi, Nathaniel, la meute, tout le monde ! J'ai besoin de toi.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, me serrant contre lui. Il sanglotait si fort qu'il nous faisait trembler tout deux. Alors je senti une présence près de nous. Les loups. Ils nous entouraient. Mon frère émergea d'entre les arbres en caleçon. Il s'agenouilla près de nous et nous serra dans ses bras, mon père et moi.

-On a besoin de toi papa. Ne nous laisse pas.

Je serrai mon frère et enfouit ma tête contre son épaule. Je pleurai moi aussi.

Après quelques minutes, je relevai la tête. Je croisais le regard d'un loup couleur sable à l'oré de la clairière. Il me fixa, les yeux vides de toute expression. Puis, doucement, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Enfin, il disparu en courant vers la réserve.

-Seth, murmurai-je.

Mon frère me libera de ses bras.

-Va lui parler.

J'acquiesçai et me levai. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je tombai à genou. Une main blanche se tendit vers moi. Je relevai la tête vers lui.

-Je vais te déposé.

J'acquiesçai et avant que j'aie pu faire un seul mouvement, il me mit sur son dos et couru à travers la forêt.


	9. Message aux lecteurs

**_*_**

**_* * *_**

**_Message à mes fans et mes lecteurs…_**

**_Pardon, mille pardon, je baisse la cadence et me fais honte à moi-même. Désolé de ne pas posté un chapitre aujourd'hui mais j'ai une bonne excuse (si on veux…)_**

**_Pour tout vous dire, a coté de moi, même Bella est douée ! Si si, j'vous jure ! J'avais fini le dernier chapitre. Il était parfait (enfin presque, rien n'est jamais parfait). J'allais l'enregistrer pour le posté, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait une phrase de fin._**

**_Alors, je m'apprête à cliquer sur le Annuler du message de sauvegarde…Et j'ai cliquer sur non (baisse la tête en rougissant, honteuse). Oui, mesdames et…Mesdames, vu que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de male lire ma fic… A si, un ! Que je salue au passage._**

**_Donc je disais, oui, vous avez bien compris, j'ai supprimé mon chapitre… Et j'ai failli en pleurer de rage._**

**_Pitié, ne me lancez pas de tomate, ne me lapidez pas. Je le jure sur mon honneur d'auteure, je vais le réécrire, en faire un encore mieux, et je le posterai demain…_**

**_Encore une fois, je me hais d'être aussi peu douée et ne me moquerai plus jamais de Bella et de sa maladresse._**

**_Votre servante, Foxy White !_**

**_* * *_**

**_*_**


	10. Réconciliation

**Désolé à tous et à toutes du retard pris sur ma fic, je dois avouer que avec le coup de mercredi, j'étais trop dégoutée pour réécrire mon chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai écris rapidement, avec mes souvenir, et je le pense même meilleur que l'ancien. **

**SuperGirl971 : A ca te fait rire !!! ^^**

**_A écouter en même temps que la lecture du chapitre : Owl City : Saltwater Room / Meteor Shower_**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Réconciliation**

.

Nous avions presque fait la moité du chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il grogna légèrement. Je regardai autour de moi, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Lorsque je vis les deux loups s'avancer vers nous, je compris.

-Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser passer. Je ne suis pas sur mon territoire, je n'ai aucun droit de me trouver ici.

Je fixai les deux loups. Paul et Jared.

-Pitier. Laissez moi passer. Je dois le voir, je dois lui parler. Je veux m'expliquer avec lui. Je veux me faire pardonner.

Paul grogna. Edward lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Il pense que tu es une traitresse.

Je tapotai l'épaule d'Edward pour qu'il me pose. Il obtempéra mais refusa de me laisser trop m'approcher.

-Je suis la fille de l'Alpha légitime. Ils ne me feront pas de mal.

Il me laissa passer à regret. J'avançai vers Paul.

-Paul, je sais que je suis une traitresse. Tu peux me traiter de trainer, de salope, de garce, et je serai même d'accord avec toi. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Mais Paul, j'aime Seth. Plus que tout. Laisse-moi aller le chercher. S'il te plait !

Il me fixa un moment, le regard mauvais.

-Laisse-la passer !

Leah apparu entre les arbres, vêtus uniquement d'un bandeau sur ses seins et d'un boxer noir.

-Laisse-la passer !

Sa voix avait pris les intonations propres aux Alphas. Jared et Paul reculèrent, coucher sur le sol, l'air soumis. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Et que je ne te reprenne plus à faire souffrir mon frère.

Malgré son sourire, je compris que la menace. Je la rassurai d'un regard. Edward était à mes cotés. Il me prit sur son dos et recommença à courir. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais devant la porte de la maison de Seth.

Il possédait une petite bicoque en bordure de plage. Ca avait été une cabane de pèche du temps de son père mais il l'avait retapé à fond pour en faire une mignonne petite maisonnette. Elle était peinte en bleu vert très claire, et les volets étaient verts. Edward me fit descendre de ses épaules et me regarda un moment.

-Je pense que c'est un adieu.

J'acquiesçai, le cœur serré.

-dans ce cas, je te souhaite tout le bonheur qu'à pu connaitre ta mère.

Il me sourit et embrassa mon front. Je fermai les yeux sous le contact froid. Quand je les rouvris, il avait disparu.

Je me tournais vers la maison. Le soleil était en train de se couché. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. J'apercevais quelques faibles lumières par la fenêtre. Des bougies. Sans avoir besoin de les sentir, je savais qu'elle était à la vanille. Mon parfum. Seth me pleurait, comme en deuil. J'entendais une légère musique s'élever. Owl City. Je lui avais offert ce CD pour son anniversaire, il y a plus de cinq ans. Il l'écoutait en boucle quand les choses allaient mal.

La dernière fois que je l'avais entendu, c'était à la mort de son meilleur ami, il y a trois ans. Leah m'avait dit qu'il l'avait écouté en boucle durant des semaines après mon départ pour New York. J'inspirai et entrait.

(N/Foxy: Deezer : Saltwater Room)

Je m'arrêtai dans le couloir après avoir fermer la porte. L'odeur de vanille était entêtante, envoutante. Tout était sombre dans la maison. Je voyais les bougis luire sous la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour écouter la musique. Saltwater Room, Owl City.

_**I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light **_

_**Walking down by the bay, on the shore, **_

_**Staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore **_

_**I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold **_

_**Like an introvert, **_

_**I drew my over shirt around my arms and began to shiver violently **_

_**Before you happened to look and see the tunnels all around me **_

_**Running into the dark underground **_

_**All the subways around create a great sound **_

_**To my motion fatigue: farewell **_

_**With your ear to a seashell **_

_**You can hear the waves in underwater caves **_

_**As if you actually were inside a saltwater room **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Girl: (Time together is just never quite enough) **_

_**Boy: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home **_

_**Girl: (What will it take to make or break this hint of love?) **_

_**Both: only time **_

_**Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on? **_

_**All my islands have sunk in the deep, **_

_**And I can hardly relax or even oversleep **_

_**But i feel warm with your hand in mine, when we walk along the shoreline **_

_**I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow **_

_**We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow **_

_**(So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love) **_

_**(All the time) **_

_**Chorus: **_

_**Girl: (Time together is just never quite enough) **_

_**Boy: When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home **_

_**Girl: (What will it take to make or break this hint of love?) **_

_**We need time,**_

_**Both: only time **_

_**Girl: (When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?) **_

_**Boy: If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? **_

_**Girl: (So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?) **_

_**All the time,**_

_**Both: all the time **_

_**Girl :( Time together is just never quite enough) **_

_**(When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?) **_

_**(What will it take to make or break this hint of love?) **_

_**(So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love) **_

_**(All the time)**_

Je fermais les yeux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle était à deux mètres de moi. Je connaissais la maison par cœur. J'entendais la respiration de Seth. Il était dans le couloir, face à moi. Il fit un pas en avant, faisant grincer le parquet. Encore un pas. Je sentais sa chaleur cotre ma peau. Son souffle balaya mon front. J'ouvrit les yeux. La musique continuait en fond.

Il était torse nu, vétu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. Ses yeux étaient noir de colère contre moi. Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Je levai la main pour la poser sur son torse, mais il m'arrêta. Il attrapa mon poigné avec force, m'arrachant une grimasse. Je levais la deuxième et il recommenca son manège. Il me tenait fermement.

Je fis un pas en avant, lui en arrière. Je recommencai, encore et encore. En quelques pas, il fut bloqué par le mur. Je me penchai en avant, posant mon front contre son torse. Il grogna, me fit reculer violement. Tenant toujours mes poignets, il me fit relever la tête. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur colère, ils étaient plein de tristesse. Il se pencha à son tour, posant sa joue contre mes cheveux, puis il inpira profondement, comme si c'était la dernière bouffée d'oxygene qu'il aurai. Je l'entendis gémir péiblement. Il se redressa et me fixa un moment.

Il lacha mes poignets et tomba à genoux devant moi. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'osais pas faire un geste. Il attrapa fermement mes hanches pour m'empécher de reculer. Puis, doucement, il posa sa joue contre mon ventre et respira de nouveau. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il sanglotait dans mon giron. Je lui berçai doucement, comme un enfant.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, je l'éloignai de mon ventre.

(N/ Foxy : Deezer : Meteor Shower)

Il releva les yeux et accrocha mon regard. Doucement, je m'agenouillai face à lui. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux sous mes caresses.

-Je suis désolé Seth. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-Non.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il me fixa intensément. Il pensait que j'étais la pour rompre.

-Non, Seth, c'est toi mon âme sœur. C'est toi que j'aime.

Doucement, je me rapprochais de lui, plantant mon visage sous le sien. Il descendit à ma rencontre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, douces et chaudes. Mes mains remontèrent pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux. Les siennes glissèrent sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inferieur. J'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser Seth approfondir notre baisé. Nous nous embrassions presque désespérément, toujours à genoux dans le couloir. Ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt, et doucement, il le remonta pour me l'ôter. Ses doigts étaient brulants contre ma peau. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour descendre le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou. Il continua sur ma clavicule vers la poitrine. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il ouvrit et fit glisser sur mes hanches.

Je commençai à avoir chaud, nos souffles étaient erratiques. Sa main s'insinua sous la dentelle de mon soutient gorge. Il caressa ma poitrine et fit passé sa deuxième main dans mon dos pour décroché le bout de dentelle. Il le fit glissé sur mes épaules et l'envoya voler dans le couloir. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon sein, l'aspirant goulument. Je laissais mes gémissement s'échapé de ma gorge. Cela faisait deux ans que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour comme ça, avec tendresse, amour et passion. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il fois qu'il m'eu allongé sur le lit, il se redressa et me contempla un moment. Mes mains cherchèrent les siennes. Il entre lassa nos doigts et se plaça au dessus de moi. Je sentais la bosse de son boxer contre mon bas ventre. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et il fit glisser sa main entre nous pour la passé entre ma peau et ma culotte. Doucement, il fit descendre le tissu le long de mes jambes, et me l'enleva. J'étais totalement nu face à lui.

Mes mains imitèrent celle de Seth, lui ôtant son boxer. Son sexe frôla le mien, nous faisant gémir tout deux. J'ondulai des hanches sous lui, brulant de désir. Il me sourit et me pénétra doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais pleine, vrai, vivante. Je repris nos baisés. Seth commença ses va-et-vient. Il accéléra le rythme et bientôt, nos gémissements se transformèrent en cri et grognement. Enfin, je me cambrai, criant son nom durant mon orgasme. Il me rejoignit en m'appelant, sa voix déformé par le plaisir.

Nous restâmes un moment, front contre front, récupérant notre souffle. Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes et se retira, s'allongeant près de moi. Je me glissais dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement Seth, murmurai-je en m'endormant.


	11. La déclaration

**Voila mon avant dernier chapitre mes cheres fans. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je devrais poster le dernier demain je pense. Voila bonne lecture !**

**Lolinette : Merci pour tes compliments ! T'inquiete pour eux, tout rentre dans l'ordre. ^^**

**SuperGirl971 :En tant que membre actif de la Team Jacob, de la Team Seth, et de la Team WereWolf Pack, je ne pouvais dessament pas la faire finir avec une sangsue ! Ca aurai été un blaspheme ! (Je me signe, mdr)**

**Meg-Bella : je sais, j'ai tendance à raccourcir les chapitres, mais c'est pour faire durer le suspence !**

**Paa-x3 : rahhh, j'ai toujours voulu savoir le faire, mais je ne sais toujours pas, lol ! Bah, on peux pas être parfait !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La déclaration**

.

Au matin, je me réveillais dans les bras de Seth. Il m'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui rendis en me relevant légèrement pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour vous, murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

-Hum.

Il me fit me rallonger sur le dos et m'embrassa profondément, en s'allongeant au dessus de moi, en appuis sur les bras pour ne pas m'écraser.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Oui, bien sur.

-Est-ce que je suis plus doué qu'Edward ?

Je le regardai interloquer, puis explosai de rire. Il fit la moue et se releva, s'asseyant loin de moi.

-Seth, l'appelai-je en posant ma main dans son dos.

Je me dressai sur les genoux et m'approchai de lui. Je déposai un léger baisé sur son épaule et continuai le long de son dos.

-Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Il soupira de bien être et hocha la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre que toi.

Il se figea une seconde. A une vitesse incroyable, il se retourna et me cloua sur le lit, ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage.

-C'est vrai ?

J'hochai la tête en me mordant la lèvre inferieur. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage et il m'embrassa passionnément.

-Et moi ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Il acquiesça.

-Tu as eu d'autre femme dans ta vie ?

Il se redressa avec un sourire.

-Depuis la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, il n'y avait plus que toi.

Je souris.

-Je venais de naitre !

-Et alors ?

Je ris. Un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses yeux. Je cessai de rire et fronçai les sourcils.

-Seth ? Tu me cache quelque chose.

-Mais no : Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-Et avant ma naissance ?

Il se figea, rougissant légèrement.

-Hum… Oui, oui, j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais rien de sérieux.

-Seth ? Tu étais vierge avant moi ?

-Non, murmura-t-il.

Je réfléchi une seconde. Je ne pouvais pas faire de scène. Je n'étais même pas née bon sang ! Alors pourquoi cela me faisait-il tant de peine ? Imaginer les mains d'une autre femme sur sa peau, l'imaginer murmurer son nom. J'enrageai intérieurement.

-Gaby ?

-Oui ?

-Ca va ?

J'hochai la tête.

-Je ne devrai pas me mettre dans cet état. Je n'étais même pas née. Mais je suis jalouse. J'aurais voulu être la seule comme tu as été le seul.

-Je ne suis plus réellement le seul, dit-il, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement.

Je me redressai pour passé mes bras autour de sa nuque et poser mon front au creux de son cou.

-Je suis désolé de mon comportement de ses dernières semaines Seth. Je m'en veux tellement de ce que j'ai fais.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

-J'aurai été près a laisser tomber.

-De quoi ?

-J'aurai été près à te laisser avec lui.

Je me redressai vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était sincère. Sincèrement triste aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ton bonheur. Même avec un autre.

Je levai la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Il s'y appuya un moment, fermant les yeux. Je cru même l'entendre ronronner.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Seth Clearwater.

-Et je t'aime plus que ma vie Gabrielle Alice Black.

Black. Merde ! Mon père !

Je me relevai vivement.

-J'ai dit une connerie ?

-Non, non ! répondis-je en enfilant mes vêtements et en filant dans le couloir pour récupérer mon soutien gorge.

Il se leva et s'appuya au battant de la porte pour me regarder m'habiller.

-Mon père, lui dis en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. Je dois aller le voir.

-Ok, je passerai te voir tout à l'heure.

-Je t'aime criai-je en fermant la porte.

**P.O.V. Seth CLEARWATER**

-Moi aussi.

Je soupirai et retournai m'allonger dans mon lit. Je croisai les mains derrière ma tête et fixai mon plafond. Elle était revenue. Elle m'aimait. J'avais eu tellement peur hier qu'elle m'annonce son départ définitif.

Mais elle était revenue. Et elle ne repartira plus. Je me levai et attrapai mon téléphone.

-Nathaniel Black j'écoute !

-Nath, c'est Seth. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

**P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK**

Lorsque j'entrai à la maison, mon frère était dans le canapé, le téléphone entre l'épaule et l'oreille, et il écrivait sur un bloc note.

-Je te laisse, a plus.

Il raccrocha et fourra le calepin dans la poche arrière. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair.

-Alors sœurette ! Ta soirée c'est bien passée ?

J'acquiesçai et lui déposai une bise sur la joue.

-Comment va papa.

Je retirai mon manteau et le jetai sur le canapé.

-Papa va bien, il se repose. Leah a passé la nuit à le rassurer. Maman lui manque beaucoup.

J'acquiesçai. Le départ de maman nous avait tous détruit.

-Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Il eu un sourire et me serra contre lui.

-Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiété ma chère petite sœur.

-Petite ? Tu n'as que quinze minutes de plus que moi !

Il rit.

-Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps soeurette.

Je lui tirai la langue et nous commençâmes à nous battre.

-Hey, doucement les enfants.

Quil et Embry émergeaient dans le salon. Je ne les avais même pas vus entrer.

-Salut les gars, dit mon frère en leur serrant la main.

-tu as eu Seth ?

Mon frère acquiesça.

-Seth a appelé ?

Quil se tourna vers moi et m'offrir un sourire.

-Il voulait des nouvelles de ton père.

Mensonge, je le savais. S'il voulait vraiment des nouvelles, il serait venu avec moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas proposé de m'accompagner ?

Je me tournai vers mon frère. Il fixait les deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard. Alors lui aussi était dans la combine ?

-Alors Quil, comment va Claire ?

-Bien, dit-il soulagé de changer de sujet. Elle est chez Emily avec le petit. Emma va faire du baby setting pendant qu'Emily et elle iront faire un peu de shopping. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé de te le proposer.

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'avais pas vu Emily et Claire depuis une éternité.

-Il y aura aussi Kim, Rachel et Délia.

Délia était la petite amie d'Embry. Il était le seul de la meute avec Leah a ne pas c'être imprégner. Mais il était amoureux fou de Délia.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais à Port Angeles. Apparemment, les filles aussi savaient. Elles ne cessaient de jeter un coup d'œil à leur montre et de surveiller leur propos. A la fin, je craquais. Nous étions dans la voiture vers la maison.

-Bon, vous aller vous décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Emily eu un sourire.

-Surprise ma belle.

La, je commençai sérieusement à flipper. Pour m'occuper l'esprit je fis le compte de l'argent que j'avais dépensé.

Un ensemble en dentelle noir, 55.99$, le même en rouge, x2. Une robe blanche simple, 33.50$, une grosse ceinture pour aller avec, 9.95$. Une paire de ballerine noire, 15$

169.43$. Mon compte en banc allait pleurer. Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve un travail.

-Tu as pensé à reprendre le poste de ta mère, me demanda Emily quand je lui fis par de mes pensées.

-Guide culturelle. Ouais, peut-être. Après tout, j'ai fais les mêmes études qu'elle et je connais les légendes d'ici aussi bien qu'elle. Je vais peut-être le faire.

J'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro de Sam. C'était lui qui était responsable du musée de la Push et des visites touristiques.

-Gabrielle ? Ca va ?

J'entendais du monde derrière lui.

-Chut, chut, c'est elle, silence !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique.

-Salut Sam. Je t'appelle à propos du poste au musée. Je voudrais passer un entretien pour bosser à la place de ma mère.

-Pas besoin d'entretien, rit-il. Tu fais parti de la famille, bien sur que je t'engage. En plus, j'ai besoin d'aide. Oh, hum. Vous rentrer bientôt ?

-On est en route pourquoi.

-Vous êtes en route. Non, pour savoir. Tu peux me passer Emily ?

Je tendis le combiner à Emily qui le pris. Pas très sérieux quand on conduit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ?

-Oui chéri ?

-…

-Hum.

-…

-Oui, d'ici vingt minutes.

-…

-D'accord. Pas de problème.

-…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha et me tendis le téléphone.

-Il m'a demandé de t'inviter pour le café, il voudrait parler avec toi pour le boulot.

J'acquiesçai et reportait mon attention sur la route. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Seth.

-Coucou ma puce, euh, désolé, j'ai pas trop le temps de parler, je voulais te prévenir que je t'invitais à manger ce soir, alors fait toi belle, je passerai te prendre chez Emily.

Il raccrocha. Je regardais le temps de la communication…15 secondes. Il ne m'avait pas laissé en placer une. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Je tentais de l'appeler mais il ne décrocha pas. Renfrogné, je m'appuyai à la vitre.

-Emily, je peux passer par chez moi, ca ne prendra qu'une minute, je voudrais me préparer. Apparemment je mange avec Seth ce soir.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

-Vous pouvez rester un peu si vous voulez, ca fera plaisir à papa d'avoir de la visite.

-Ok.

Elle se gara devant chez moi et les filles me suivirent à l'intérieur. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu derrière l'océan. D'ici une heure, la lumière prendrait des reflets magnifiques.

J'entrai dans la maison. Alors que je me précipitai dans ma chambre, les filles saluèrent Leah et toutes passèrent dans la chambre pour parler avec mon père. Je fis l'inventaire de mon armoire.

-Tu sors ce soir ?

Je sursautai. Nathaniel se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien ?

Il sourit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-très bien, je m'en serai doutée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes affaires.

-Met ta robe neuve, me conseilla-t-il.

-Après tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules, toi tu sais ce qui m'attend.

Je l'attrapai et filai dans la salle de bain avec la robe, la ceinture, et des sous vêtements couleur peau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis, légèrement maquillé, habiller de ma nouvelle robe et de mes ballerines neuves, et les cheveux lâchés, ondulant autour de mon visage.

-Tu es magnifique, me dit mon père lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre pour l'embrasser.

-Merci papa.

-Tu ressemble tant à ta mère.

Je souris. Leah me regardai en souriant, ainsi que toute les filles présentent.

-Bon sa suffit ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à toute !

Leah eu un rire. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

-Mon frère n'a jamais été patient.

Nathaniel entra dans la pièce.

-Seth est à la porte, il vient te chercher Gab'.

-Me chercher ? Demandai-je étonnée. Mais il n'est que sept heure ! On ne va pas diner à sept heures ?

Il rit.

Je lui tirai la langue et sortis de la maison. Tombant nez à nez avec Seth, je restai bouche bée. Il était assis contre la voiture de mon père. Il portait une chemise blanche simple en lin et un pantalon en lin assorti. Ca faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau. Il était magnifique.

-Bonjour.

Il se releva gracieusement et s'approcha pour me serrer contre lui. J'en profitais pour inhaler son parfum. Vanille, comme moi.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il en me tirant ma la main.

Je le suivis, subjuguer par sa beauté et l'ôra de joie qui émanais de lui. Il me fit marcher le long de la plage, sa main tenant la mienne. Nous marchâmes en silence durant une bonne demi-heure. Enfin, il s'arrêta. Nous étions au bout de la jeter. Je le quittai des yeux et ouvrai grand la bouche. Des bougies éclairaient faiblement les rochers et la falaise. Il sourit.

-Seth, c'est…

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Le soleil de couchait derrière la mer, nous éclairant de lumière orange, violette et rose. Il me tira encore plus près des bougies et se plaça face à moi. Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant moi.

-Gaby. Tu es mon imprégnée, tu es mon âme sœur. La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée. Gaby, je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir loin de moi. Quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait une partie de mon cœur. Et maintenant que tu es de retour, je veux t'avoir à mes cotés pour toujours.

Les larmes montaient doucement. Ma gorge se serra. C'étais un discours différant que celui d'il y a deux ans, mais les derniers mots étaient les mêmes, à l'intonation près.

-Gabrielle, veux-tu m'épouser ?

.

* * *

.

**_Ahhhh ! Suspence ! Dira-t-elle oui, dira-t-elle non ? Fuira-t-elle comme la dernière fois, ou acceptera-t-elle l'évidence ! vous le saurez en lisant la suite ! Pleazzzz reviews !_**


	12. Oui, je le veux

**Mes cheres fans, voila l'instant T !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Reste un chapitre et c'est fini !**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Oui, je le veux**

**.**

**P.O.V. Seth CLEARMATER**

-Seth, dépêche-toi ou je viens te chercher !

Jared et Paul tambourinaient inéluctablement sur la porte que j'avais réussi à bloquer avec une armoire. Dans mes bras, Gaby riait allègrement.

-Je vous aime future Madame Clearwater.

-Et je vous aime Monsieur Clearwater.

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la bouche, la bordai tendrement et enfilai ma chemise qui avait fini par disparaitre de mon torse.

-A demain mon amour.

-Je serai la fille en blanc, dit-elle en riant.

Je sentais le stresse monter dans sa voix. Soulevant l'armoire comme si elle n'avait peser que quelques grammes, je l'ouvris en jetant un coup d'œil a mon amour.

Deux paires de mais m'agrippèrent et me tirèrent en arrière. Je fut soulevé du sol. Je riais. Jared et Paul me portèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture.

-T'inquiète sœurette, dit Nathaniel. On te le ramène en un seul morceau.

Sur ce, il me rejoint avec les autres dans la voiture.

-On va où, demandai-je.

-Tu verras quand on y sera.

Je m'appuyai contre la portière pour regarder le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que Gabrielle avait accepté d'être ma femme.

Flash Back

Je suis à genoux devant elle. Mon cœur et le sien battent si fort que je n'entends plus la respiration de mes frères derrières les dunes. Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. L'une d'elle coule le long de sa joue. Je commence à avoir peur. Ca fait une minute pleine et elle n'a toujours pas répondu. Sa main est toujours dans la mienne et tremble imperceptiblement. Au moins, elle n'est pas partie en courant. La dernière fois, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était partie en courant chez elle et avait refusé de me parler. La semaine suivante elle partait pour New York.

Je me rappelle de la souffrance, de l'absence. Jacob n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il revoyait Bella lors du départ d'Edward. C'était peut-être que je souffrais autant qu'elle. Lorsqu'un loup est loin de son imprégner, c'est comme s'il n'était plus retenu à ce monde par rien. J'aurai été capable de tout pour la ramener. Mais c'est un drame qui l'avait fait revenir.

Elle soupira doucement. Ses yeux vrillèrent les miens et j'y lu quelque chose que j'aimais. De la joie, de l'amour, et de l'impatience.

-Oui Seth.

-Oui ?

-Oui, je veux être ta femme, je veux t'épouser.

A une vitesse hallucinante, même pour un loup, je l'avais soulevé de terre et fait virevolter.

Fin Flash Back

Paul gara la voiture. On n'y voyait presque rien à l'extérieur. Enfin, sauf quand on a la chance d'être un loup. Nous étions sur la falaise. Deux ombres de dégageaient sous le clair de lune. J'inspirai lorsque Nathaniel ouvrit sa portière. Embrun marin, terre, pin…Plus deux odeurs que je connaissais par cœur. Jacob et Leah.

Je sorti de la voiture et avançait avec les autres vers la falaise. Jake se tourna vers moi en même temps que ma sœur. Ils avaient passé temps de temps dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre qu'ils étaient en symbiose. C'était encore un de ces « trucs de loup ». Deux loups qui partagent leur pensés durant longtemps et qui sont proches, que ce sois par le sang ou par la douleur s'unissent. Rien de sexuel ou de romantique. Comment cela ce pourrait-il, puisqu'il n'y a jamais eu que des mâles dans la meute. Enfin, jusqu'à Leah. Qui sais…

Nath, Jared et Paul marchaient avec moi. D'autre loup sortirent des bois à cet instant. Je reconnu Colin, Brady, Embry et Quil. Ils se rangèrent autour de Leah et Jake. Le clair de lune donnait à la scène un coté mystique incroyable. J'en avais la chair de poule.

Demain, ce serai la pleine lune.

Je m'avançais vers le bord de la falaise. Jacob m'ouvrit les bras doucement.

-Seth Clearwater, appela-t-il, le ton de l'Alpha rendant ses mots plus lourd de conséquence. Demain, tu épouse la fille unique de l'Alpha Quileute. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Cela signifie que je suis le prochain Alpha.

Jacob acquiesça et fit un pas en avant. Ses traits étaient tirés. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux les plus grandes peine du monde. Bien que Bella ne fut pas son imprégné, pour Jacob, c'était tout comme. Il l'avait choisi, il l'avait aimé. Jamais il ne pourrait offrir son cœur de nouveau. Jamais il ne le voudrait.

-Seth, mon frère. Je t'ai toujours considéré ainsi, au delà des liens de la meute. Tu es un ami, tu es un frère, et aujourd'hui, tu deviens un fils.

Il se tourna vers Nathaniel qui le rejoint et se plaça à sa gauche.

-Loups ! Aujourd'hui, que les ancêtres m'en sois témoin, j'abdique.

Je sursautai. Il quoi ?

-Je te laisse ma place à la tête de cette meute Seth. Puisses-tu la guider dans la lumière.

Je le regardai éberlué. Même son fils n'en revenait pas.

-Demain, je quitterai la Push, avec Leah. Pour toujours.

-Non !

Nous étions quatre à crier. Les loups hurlaient à la mort, implorant Jake du regard.

-Jake, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense à ta fille ! Pense à nous !

Il eu un sourire triste.

-Je pense à vous depuis des années maintenant Seth. Vous êtes mes frères, vous êtes mes fils. Demain, ma fille entrera dans la famille en tant que femme, et plus en tant que fille. Je te la confis Seth, prends soin d'elle.

-Et tu compte le lui dire !

Je m'énervai carrément. Quitte à lui dire adieu, autant le secouer avant.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Et toi Leah ! Tu m'abandonne ? Tu nous laisse ta filleule et moi ?

Elle me sourit tristement.

-Oui Seth, je m'en vais. J'ai fais mon temps ici. Il est grand temps pour moi de partir.

J'étais sous le choc, incapable de partir.

-Papa, murmura Nathaniel.

Je regardai le petit. A peine vingt ans et il a déjà perdu sa mère et s'apprête à perdre son père.

-Tu es un égoïste Jacob Black, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je savais qu'en disant cela, je m'attirerai ses foudres, et je le voulais. Son poing s'abattit sur ma mâchoire avec une force inné. J'allais m'écraser sur un arbre, le brisant au passage. Je le vit tremblé et muter. Je mutai à mon tour.

_Stop ! Arrêter, ca va pas ! _(Quil)

Je le répète s'il le faut, tu es un égoïste !

Jake fonça sur moi et j'esquivai facilement. La rage le rendait prévisible.

Tu vas abandonner ta famille, tu vas abandonner tes enfants ! Tu es égoïste !

Aye ! J'avais parlé trop vite. Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule. La douleur était atroce. Il y mettait toute sa force, tentant de me broyer l'épaule. Je saignai… Trop. Beaucoup trop. Je vis des poings blancs danser devant mes yeux. Les crocs de Jacob me lâchèrent et je m'endormis.

…

A mon réveil, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le bras.

-Aye !

-Quelle idée de contrarier le plus fort des Alpha qu'on est eu dans la meute !

Leah était à mon chevet. Le soleil commençait à ce lever. Le soleil ! Merde ! Je me redressai.

-Le mariage !

-Du calme Seth, tu as encore quelques heures devant toi. Largement assez.

Je grimaçai en me rallongeant.

-Et Jake, il est furax ?

-Non, il c'est calmer. Mais tu as été à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche frangin.

Je passai ma main sur mon visage. Ok, mon plan n'était pas génial. Mais sur le coup, c'est tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

-Il ne changera pas d'avis Seth, pas la peine de te fatiguer. Il ne peut plus vivre ici, avec le souvenir d'elle.

Je soupirai. Je savais tout ca. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, pas vrai ?

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Les heures passèrent, implacable. Mon bras se remis peu à peu. Enfin, vers 13h, Nathaniel vint me chercher.

-Prêt à te passer la corde au cou ?

Je ris. Oh que oui, j'étais prêt. Plus encore.

Il m'aida à me lever et Emily et Claire s'occupèrent de moi. Rasage, coupe de cheveux, manucure, je devais être parfait. Autant que ma princesse.

**P.O.V. Gabrielle BLACK**

-Alice, elle est parfaite, merci.

Je sautai au coup de la marraine de mon frère. Elle m'offrait la plus belle des robes de marier que j'ai jamais vu. J'étais aux anges.

-Et voilà mon cadeau… dit mon parrain en me tendant une boite en argent.

La boite en argent était déjà magnifique, alors je n'osais imaginer le cadeau à l'intérieur. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je restai bouche bée. Deux magnifiques pinces à cheveux en argent sertie de diamant. Je restai bouche bée devant leur beauté.

-Jasper, c'est magnifique. Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Gaby. Tu es ma filleule et l'argent ne compte pas pour nous. Ton bonheur est la plus belle des récompenses.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me jetai à son cou pour l'embrassé sur la joue.

Depuis deux semaines, les préparatifs de mon mariage battaient leur plein. Alice et Esmé jouaient les décoratrices et ne me laissaient toucher à rien.

-C'est notre cadeau de mariage, m'avait dis Esmé.

Tout était prévu. La cérémonie aurait lieu sur la falaise, Alice prévoyait des éclaircis, et Sam nous marierait. J'avais l'estomac retourner tant j'avais peur. Alice finit de m'habiller tandis que Rosalie s'affairait avec mes cheveux. Mes mains tremblaient doucement.

-Tout ira bien, me chuchota Sue.

Ma belle mère était des plus gentilles. Elle s'occupait avec Esmé du mariage. Je pensais souvent à ma mère. J'aurai tant voulu qu'elle soit là.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Alice grogna.

-Pardon, l'émotion.

-Heureusement que je n'utilise que de la qualité, soupira-t-elle en rattrapant les dégâts.

Lorsqu'enfin je fus prête, je sorti de la chambre. Mon père était en smoking et discutait avec Carlisle. Il tourna la tête et réprima un gémissement.

-Tu…La robe ?

Je lui souris. Alice avait faite refaire celle de maman. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il m'offrit son bras en reniflant. Mon frère déboula de sa chambre, en smoking lui aussi, son téléphone à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il me vit, il le laissa tombé. Jasper le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase et lui tendis.

-Merci mec, soupira-t-il.

Il approcha vers moi.

-Gabrielle, tu es…Magnifique.

Je rougis. Il me sourit et me serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime ma sœur. Je serais toujours la pour toi.

-Merci Nathaniel.

Nous nous séparâmes en reniflant. Puis je récupérai le bras de mon père. Les vampires disparurent en courant. Nath, Sue et moi-même montâmes en voiture. Nathaniel était le témoin de mon frère. Il ne cessait de vérifier les alliances. Il était aussi stressé que moi. Je lui souris.

Enfin la falaise apparu a notre vue. Elle avait été décorée spécialement. C'était magnifique. Je devais penser à remercier Esmé et Alice pour cela.

Mon père arrêta la voiture devant l'allée. Tous descendirent, sauf moi. Je l'attendis sagement que mon père face le tour pour m'ouvrir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je vis Rosalie au piano, Emmett derrière elle. Esmé et Carlisle étaient debout près de l'autel. Et là je le vis.

Mon père ouvrit la porte et j'accrochai son bras sans le regarder. Mes yeux fixaient mon amour. Debout devant l'autel, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Il était bouche bée. Mon cœur accéléra d'avantage.

Lorsqu'il me hissa sur mes pieds, Rosalie commença à joué. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ce bel indien qui m'attendait. Je suivis mon père jusqu'à lui. Lorsque mon père lui tendit la main, il la prit en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Nous nous sourîmes.

L'échange de vœux se fit. Personne n'omis d'objection à mon mariage.

-Seth Clearwater, veux tu prendre pour épouse Gabrielle Black ici présente ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Il était plein de tendresse, de dévotion et d'amour.

-Je le veux, dit-il dans un souffle.

-Et toi, Gabrielle Black, veux-tu prendre pour époux Seth Clearwater ici présent ?

Je le senti se tendre. Il avait peur que je me rétracte. Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

-Oui, je le veux.


	13. A chaque fin un nouveau commencement

**Pardon à mes fans pour ce retard impardonnable. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment la finir convenablement. Merci les apparition divine dans le bus, XD**

**Angelikka :**** Voila la véritable fin de cette fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !**

**Meg Bella :**** Merci, c'est gentil. Attention, sortez les mouchoirs, la fin est là !**

**Lolinette :**** A force d'écrire vite, je tape des bêtises, pardon. Voila enfin la suite, et je t'annonce déjà le prochain chapitre de Silence on tourne ce soir !**

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant cette aventure (Déviation et sa suite). J'espère vous voir encore me soutenir durant mes prochaines fics, à commencer par « Silence on tourne ! » qui est en cour de réalisation et dont les chapitres sortent plus ou moins régulièrement. J'espère que ma fics vous à plus, et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. **

**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 11 :**** A chaque fin un nouveau commencement**

**.**

**POV XXX**

Debout au milieu de l'allée, je regardai cette magnifique jeune femme dire oui à l'homme qu'elle aimait. J'eu un sourire en repensant à ma rencontre avec le jeune Seth. C'étais avant que la vie s'avèrent folle. J'observai le couple avec un sourire empli de mélancolie et de joie.

Le bonheur était possible, et je leur faisais confiance pour cela.

Mon regard dévia du jeune couple pour ce posé sur leur témoin, Nathaniel. Mon sourire s'empli de fierté à la vue de se beau jeune homme, robuste, fière comme son père. Il était son portrait craché. Son sourire plein de joie, de vie. Il était un petit soleil, à l'instar de son père. Malgré son âge, il avait déjà l'allure d'un véritable chef Quileute. Et c'étais son destin.

Mon regard continua de sonder la foule. Je ris en apercevant Paul et Emmett qui ce disputaient comme des enfants pour savoir lequel d'eux deux étaient le plus effrayant.

-Quand tu veux petit loup ! Je suis le pire cauchemar de bien des êtres humains.

-Ah ! Dans tes rêves bisounours !

Le visage d'Emmett s'assombrit et un grognement bestial s'éleva de sa gorge, faisant sursauter quelques convives à porté d'oreille. Rosalie intervint en lui assénant une tape derrière la tête. Emmett et Paul se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant d'exploser de rire.

-Au final, c'est ta copine la plus effrayante !

Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient en retrait, observant la scène avec un sourire bienveillant. Son bras entoura les épaules de sa femme qui lui sourit tendrement.

J'aperçu ensuite Jasper et Alice qui félicitaient les jeunes mariés. Une bouffé de reconnaissance m'envahi. Ils avaient tellement fait pour ses deux là, comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi.

Autour de moi, les gens se levaient pour saluer et félicité l'heureux couple. Tous passaient autour de moi sans me voir. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre du passé. Ma place n'était plus ici, et je le savais. Mais pourtant, je n'avais pu me résoudre à partir tout de suite. Je voulais m'assurer que les enfants seraient heureux. Je voulais m'assurer d'avoir rempli mon rôle. Un voile de tristesse m'enveloppa lorsque je pensai que je ne verrai plus jamais mes enfants, et que jamais je ne connaîtrais mes petits enfants. Je soupirai et baissai la tête une seconde.

Un parfum voleta jusqu'à moi, porté par la brise. Je relevai d'instinct la tête et là, je le vis.

Mon incarnation de la perfection. Mon tendre amour. Assit sur une chaise près de l'hôtel, il regardait le soleil s'éteindre au delà de la mer, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire tout les deux.

Je fis un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Je n'étais pas censé faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêché. Je m'avançai vers lui, les gens se poussant inexplicablement sur mon passage, comme poussé par un vent fort.

Enfin, j'arrivai à sa hauteur. J'aperçu une larme qui descendait le long de sa joue. Je tendis la main et y déposai une légère caresse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, révélant ses pupilles noirs. Sa mâchoire se crispa, révélant ses muscles et faisant jouer sa peau cannelle pour lui donner des reflets cuivrés.

Pour lui, c'étais comme sentir une brise légère sur sa joue, empli de mon parfum. Pour moi, c'étais comme sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur à travers un gant.

Je me penchai en avant et déposai un baisé sur sa joue, le faisant frémir.

-Mon amour, susurrai-je comme un murmure dans le vent. Ne souffre plus. N'ai plus mal à cause de moi. Un jour tu me rejoindras, le temps voulu. Mais en attendant, vie, profite. Et surtout, ne les abandonne pas. Ils ont besoin de toi mon amour. Ils ont tant besoin de toi.

Il tourna doucement la tête dans ma direction, et posa les yeux sur moi, sans me voir. Ses lèvres pleines tremblaient légèrement tandis que ses yeux s'emplirent de larme. Alors je déposai un dernier baisé sur ses lèvres. Juste un effleurement, une caresse. Juste une promesse et un au revoir.

Une seconde, ses lèvres s'agitèrent, comme s'il tentait de capter mon baisé, mais il lui restait inaccessible, comme un mot sur la langue qui ne veux pas venir. Plus on le cherche, plus il semble s'éloigner. Je me redressai et caressai une dernière fois sa joue, ses lèvres, avant de faire demi-tour. Je savais qu'à présent, tout irai bien.

La vie reprenait son cour, avec ou sans moi.

Je parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la forêt. Lorsque j'y pénétrai, je senti une présence dans mon dos.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Je me retournai vivement et tombé nez à nez avec ce magnifique Apollon aux cheveux couleur bronze qui avait été mon premier amour.

-Bonsoir Edward, murmurai-je.

-Bella…

Sa voix était un murmure empli de douleur. Il regardait dans ma direction, sans me voir lui non plus. Mais avec ma mort, les barrières qui l'éloignaient de mon esprit c'était effondré. A défaut de me voir, il m'entendait distinctement.

-Suis en train de devenir fou ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule Edward, dis-je gentiment. Les vampires ne deviennent pas fous.

Il eu un sourire triste.

-Tu es bien morte.

-Oui Edward, je suis morte.

Il fit un pas en avant.

-Si tu savais Bella, toutes les choses que j'aurai voulu te dire avant que nous nous séparions. Ca n'aurait rien changé, j'en suis conscient, mais elles me pèsent tellement.

Je fis un pas vers lui.

-Parle Edward. Libère ta conscience.

Un gémissement étranglé sorti de sa gorge. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Il tomba à genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu es ma vie, mon cœur. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Je fis un pas vers lui et fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se calma légèrement.

-Bella, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie.

-Edward, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois surmonter. Tu mérite d'être heureux Edward, tu le mérite vraiment. Et je suis sur qu'un jour, tu trouveras celle qui sera faite pour toi.

Il releva les yeux.

-Mais c'étais toi cette fille là.

-Non Edward. Ce n'était pas moi. J'étais destiné à Jacob. Mais il existe une femme qui t'est destiné, j'en suis sure.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

J'eu un sourire.

-Lorsque l'on est mort. On sait plus de chose que les vivants.

La phrase était bizarrement tournée puisque je parlai à un vampire. Mais au final, ca rendait les choses encore plus concrètes. Les vampires ont toujours été un peuple évolué. Ils sont cultivés, intelligents, logique. Alors lorsque comme moi on est un… oserai-je le mot fantôme ?

Je m'accroupi en face de lui et posai mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

-Au revoir Edward.

Il frissonna.

-Au revoir Bella.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son front, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Puis je me relevai et repris pas route vers le cœur de la forêt. Bientôt, mon corps s'estompa peu à peu, avant d'être entièrement dissipé par le vent.

***** FIN *****


End file.
